Le chemin du destin
by LadyKim
Summary: Chap 6 et 7 UP COMPLÈTE! Marguerite-Actrice- tourne un film à Londres avec Véronica et... John Roxton, Marguerite et John ont deux vie sentimentale séparé, mais ils se verront trahi et se retourneront l'un vers l'autre...
1. Chapitre 1

AHHH j'ai eu l'idée du siècle les filles!!! (heu… bon exagérons pas!) Je sais que je serai probablement pas très original avec cette fan fiction, mais moi aussi je veux écrire une histoire où Marguerite et Roxton se retrouvent dans notre siècle……. En t-k Veggie et celle qui a écrit dowtown train ont donné le goût de faire des fan fics de ce genre… tout ça pour vous dire que : Je voulais écrire le chemin du destin(mon histoire avec Will et Rachel) Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était vraiment pourri et ça m'a donner l'idée de la retravailler(rien n'est plus pareille en fait!), mais cette fois en mettant les petits personnages du monde perdu! En plus je suis assez fière de moi….(pfff prétentieuse la tite moi!) Bon en vérité ça sera pas l'histoire de l'année, mais plus on met de fan fiction, plus la page sur fan fiction.net grandit!

Titre : Le chemin du destin!(fallait bien que je garde le même titre…)

Disclamer : Tout les nom des persos du Monde perdu et leur caractère(enfin presque) ne m'appartienne pas… 

Spoilers : Aucun…

Rated : PG-13!!!!!!! 

Résumé : Marguerite-Actrice, se voit en train de tourné un film à Londres avec Véronica Layton et……… John Roxton! John et Marguerite, ont chacun leurs vie sentimentale, mais ils se voient trahi et se retourne l'un vers l'autre…..(hiii j'en dit un peu trop moi dans mon résumé!)

***

**__**

Le chemin du destin

__

Chapitre 1 : 

Marguerite s'engagea sur la route principal dans sa petite décapotable. Le vent fouettait son visage blême de fatigue… Elle était à Londres pour combien de temps? Elle ne le savait pas encore. Après une longue journée d'acharnement sur le plateau de tournage, elle avait tout simplement envie de rejoindre le confort de son Hotel. Personne en dehors des automobiles n'arrivaient à troubler sa conscience, d'autant plus que cette dernière semaine n'avait pas été très facile sur le point sociale et sentimental! 

Marguerite Krux était belle, même très belle, elle avait fait ses début en tant qu'actrice dans une télésérie française qui avait gagné un succès fou… Elle avait tourné auprès de Véronica Layton, une talentueuse actrice et amie avec laquelle elle tournait justement un film plutôt prometteur pour leur carrière… Le seul petit hic était qu'Arthur Summerlee, George Challenger et Jessie Challenger, écrivains, scénaristes et presque producteurs du film n'avait pas encore trouver leur acteur masculin qui allait jouer l'un des rôles les plus important du film! Ils allaient donc faire d'autre audition demain matin. Elle et Véronica devaient, si on veut, être là pour la sélection… Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient donc à Londres… Dans le cas de Marguerite, après le tournage elle partirait pour Marseille. L'avantage qu'elle avait dans la vie lui permettant de jouer dans plusieurs pays était sans aucun doute son don pour les langues. Mais tout cela l'importait peu aujourd'hui. Sa fatigue avait prit le dessus et l'idée d'une petite fête, dans une semaine, pour célébrer le commencement de leur film ne l'enchantait guère! Bah… non que cela la dérangeait… en fait tout aujourd'hui la faisait dédaigner ses petits plans futur… Bref, elle n'était pas au meilleurs de sa forme sans aucune raison apparente! 

Elle tourna lentement sur une grande rue et repéra son Hotel . Se dirigeant dans le stationnement souterrain, elle se garant en doutant fort que Jeff soit arriver avant elle! Elle saisit son sac à main, puis descendit de sa voiture. Elle trouva la force de saluer gentiment le portier et couru pour gagner l'une des ascenseurs qui allait se refermer.

-Attendez! S'écria-t-elle 

Elle du se débrouiller par elle-même, car un homme et une femme trop occupé à s'enlacer ne se préoccupaient pas du tout d'elle! Ce fut une fois à l'intérieur que l'homme daigna un regard vers elle, tandis que le femme gloussait stupidement!

-Pardonnez-nous, s'excusa l'inconnu gentiment, nous ne vous avons pas vue…

-Ce n'est pas grave… rétorqua-t-elle ajoutant pour elle-même « J'aurais été coincer entre les deux porte et vous ne l'auriez pas plus remarqué! »

Arrivée à son étage, Marguerite du bousculer les deux tourtereaux qui s'étaient retrouver devant les portes de l'ascenseur! Comme tout être normal, elle s'exaspéra :

-Tassez-vous bon sang!

Le couple la regardèrent bêtement pendant que les portes s'ouvraient. 

-Je veux seulement sortir! Pourriez-vous vous déplacer avant que les portes ne se referment! 

L'étranger sourit et recula prenant la main de sa belle grande brune… Lorsque Marguerite sortit elle entendit la femme dire :

-John tu m'écoutes? 

Il la dévisageait sûrement… peut-être qu'il avait fait le clique sur la « célèbre » Marguerite Krux! Elle soupira en prenant le petit couloir de droite menant à son Penthouse. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte à l'aide de sa carte magnétique, laissa tomber son sac à main sur la petite table à l'entrer, avança un peu avant de se laisser chanceler sur le sofa. Elle s'allongea aussitôt, puis ferma les yeux. Décidément, elle était crevée! Elle s'apprêtait à tomber dans un profond sommeil lorsqu'une voix la fit tressauter. 

-Bonjour ma jolie…

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec l'envie de jeter un coussin à celui qui l'avait déranger, mais se ravisa en voyant que c'était Jeff… C'était un bel homme, de haute stature, assez musclé, avec des cheveux châtain et des yeux couleur noisette… Elle partageait sa vie avec lui depuis presque deux… Il était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité chez une homme jusqu'au jour où elle s'était aperçu de ses petites escapades nocturne pour aller passer la nuit chez une certaine… Calista! Bah… il ne savait pas encore qu'elle était au courant de tout, sinon il n'agirait pas de cette manière mielleuse à son égard jouant le double jeux! Elle avait cru qu'il aurait été différent de ses deux autres maris, à l'exception qu'elle et Jeff n'était pas marié! Dieu soit loué! Comme il attendait visiblement une réponse avec son regard insistant, elle déclara :

-Bonjour… si ça ne te dérange pas j'aurais besoin de dormir un peu…

Jeff fronça les sourcils en haussant les épaules. 

-Bon, dans ce cas je vais aller prendre un verre avec Alexandre…

-mmmh

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, Marguerite ajouta :

-Surtout ne revient pas avant l'aube!

Quoi qu'elle tombait de fatigue, elle décida de profiter de sa solitude pour prendre une bonne douche chaude! Elle en sortit, au moins une heure plus tard alors que le téléphone résonnait dans tout l'appartement! Elle se précipita en robe de chambre sur le combiner. 

-Allô? Répondit-elle 

-Marguerite? Comment te portes-tu belle ange? Demanda une voix plus que familière au bout du fils. 

-Adrienne! Que je suis contente d'entendre ta voix! Tu es à Paris?

-Non je suis en vacance à Londres! 

-Quelle bonne nouvelle! Oh… nous pourrions aller faire les boutiques ce week-end! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme. 

-Oui! Je suis justement à la recherche d'une parure à porter pour mon mariage!

Marguerite du faire un grand effort pour ne pas sauter comme une enfant sur le sofa! Toute sa fatigue et son humeur un peu exécrable s'étaient volatilisés. 

-C'est merveilleux! S'exclama-t-elle, tu as finalement mise une date fixe pour l'heure fatidique? 

-Pas tout à fait, avoua son amie, mais bientôt je t'assure! Écoutes je ne peux plus te parler très longtemps, William m'attend… prend soin de toi d'accord? Je te rappel afin d'avoir plus de nouvelle de toi! 

-Bah… tu sais il n'y a pas grand-chose de nouveau…

-On verra! Au revoir Marguerite… 

-Bye… dit-elle en tentant de posé le téléphone sur le récepteur, ce qui fut un petit échec puisque le fils était vraiment enroulé autour d'elle. Elle essaya de se déprendre, malheureusement lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle vacilla sur la petite table où le téléphone et un vase reposait… Ils furent par terre et Marguerite tomba aussi sur le sol en faisant un énorme vacarme!

-Seigneur, maugréa-t-elle en se redressant. 

Elle releva la table en replaçant le vase qui avait eu la chance de s'en sortir intacte… Une où deux minute passa lorsqu'un coup frappé à la porte la fit sursaut! Franchement ses nerf étaient à fleur de peau aujourd'hui! Elle pensa d'abord que s'était Jeff qui avait oublier dieu sait quoi, mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme de l'ascenseur! 

-Que faites-vous ici! S'étonna-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise en resserrant sa robe de chambre instinctivement et passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. 

-Vous faites toujours autant de bruit lorsque vous prenez une douche? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Heu… comment? 

-Je loge dessous vous… moi et ma conjointe avons entendu un bruit presque effrayant! Je me demandais ce qui se passait.

Marguerite arqua un sourcil.

-Et bien… tout va bien ici… désolé pour le dérangement, mais dites-moi, comment se fait-il que vous étiez encore dans l'ascenseur lorsque je suis sortit si votre chambre est sous la mienne, ironisa-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur évita son regard et affirma :

-Nous n'avons pas remarqué les étages…

-Je vois… j'ai des choses à faire, au revoir, rétorqua-t-elle en fermant la porte au nez de son voisin d'en bas!

John Roxton resta un petit moment figé devant la porte! Cette femme n'était pas très affable! Il devait s'avouer, néanmoins que son air malicieux l'avait beaucoup amusé! De plus, elle était diablement jolie! Quelque chose dans ses yeux devaient accroché toutes les personnes de son entourage. Il avait aussi l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu… peut-être à la télévision… Il tenta de chasser en vain l'image de cette femme en robe de chambre aux cheveux mouillés tandis qu'il prenait les escaliers pour descendre à sa chambre. Danielle l'attendait avec son beau sourire suave. 

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que s'était? Interrogea-t-elle posant ses mains autour de sa nuque. 

-Apparemment rien… 

-Ah bon… que dirais-tu d'aller dans le Jacuzzi? 

-Hum… non pas ce soir, allons plutôt dînez.

Roxton prit la main de Danielle et ils sortirent de la chambre. Depuis quelques temps leur relation de couple n'allait pas aussi bien qu'ils ne le laissent paraître! Du moins, lui il s'en rendait compte… il en était même à se lasser de sa présence! Il essayait toutefois de réparer les événements, ce pourquoi il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner dans son petit voyage d'affaire… Elle semblait quand même jouer la comédie, comme si tout allait bien! Il avait parfois le pressentiment qu'elle lui cachait certaine chose tout cela en faisant semblant de rien! Il contint son soupire, puis tira galamment la chaise de Danielle, puis prit place face à elle. Ils dînèrent tranquillement abordant aucun sujet très intéressant… Danielle parla pendant des heures de son projet d'aller poser en Grèce. Étant mannequin «cela représentait presque le summum de sa carrière», disait-elle… En quoi? Cela John l'ignorait. Ils avaient toujours eu des vies bien remplit prenant des chemins différents, partant souvent chacun de leur côté en voyage, se voyant pendant les week-end ou certain soir… Enfin, se petit voyage « amoureux » leurs permettaient presque de se retrouver un peu seuls. 

***

Marguerite pendant ce temps avait fait venir un plateau de nourriture et mangeait devant le téléviseur en pyjama! Elle devait se lever assez tôt demain matin et prendre le reste de la soirée relax enfermée dans son penthouse était la meilleure solution de retrouver de l'énergie avant sa grosse journée du demain! 

*******************************************************************

Voilà le premier chapitre!!! Dites c'est pas si pire??? Pas trop plate???? Envoyez moi un petit review je serais super contente!!! J

__


	2. Chapitre 2

****

Isa: Merci! ça fait super plaisir de savoir que tu aimes!!!! *Mon estime de moi-même monte d'un cran* lolllllll

****

Daphnée: Youpi!!!! merci!!! merci!!! loll T'es fine heureuse que tu trouve ça bon!

****

Youte: Cool! merci!!!( va falloir que je varie mes remerciements!) J'attend ton cinquième chapitre.... si ça prend du temps j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir 60 pages!!! lol

Bon... je dois réviser mon affaire de Spoilers... j'ai menti! tout compte fait j'ai UN spoiler: Dead Man Hill!!!

Et puis j'ai aucune idée moi de ce que c'est tourné un film alors excusez mes erreurs... faites comme si c'est tout a fait normal de réviser un script en moins de deux semaine et qu'il y ait des auditions à moins de deux semaines avant le tournage ou je sais même pas si il y en a vraiment des auditions!!! Je suppose que Oui... je suis très ignorante sur le sujet! et comme je suis pas mal paresseuse ça me tente pas vraiment de faire des petites recherches!

__

Chapitre 2 :

Marguerite asséna pour la millième fois un coup sur le dessus de son cadran afin de le faire taire! Depuis au moins vingt minutes elle reposait dans un demi-sommeil. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux essayant de distinguer les chiffres rouge qui indiquait 10h15. 

-Ah non… gémit-elle enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. 

Elle était en retard d'une demi-heure si ce n'était pas plus! Puis le temps qu'elle se rende au studio… elle allait être tuer! Comme pour la tirer du lit le téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle s'étira presque à regret avant de se lever! Elle remarqua vite que Jeff n'était pas rentré, à croire qu'il la prenait pour une imbécile. Après le cinquième coups de téléphone, elle décrocha. 

-Oui?

-Marguerite! Où es-tu? Sais-tu quel heure il est? 

-Oui… ne put-elle s'empêcher de rire même si il n'y avait rien de drôle!

-Alors tu attends quoi pour arriver? 

-Stop! J'ai quelques minutes de retard, mais je présente mon nez dans, au maximum, une heure, je suis désolé Véronica, j'ai complètement passé devant mon alarme.

-Ouais, ou tu as profiter d'une nuit très agité avec ton beau Jeff. 

-Si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle malgré elle. 

Elle raccrocha en secouant la tête… Quand était la dernière fois qu'elle avait justement passé une nuit agréable avec Jeff? Elle regarda vaguement sa montre et couru vers la douche. Véronica et Adrienne savait à quel point elle avait aimé Jeff et combien il avait été un couple heureux. Après avoir pleurer des heures sur leurs couple à gâché, elle ne ressentait plus rien que le sentiment flagrant de l'échec. Elle n'avait rien fait encore pour induire ses amies en erreur sur sa relation avec son petit ami... Elle sortit du jais d'eau chaude avec un beau sourire. Elle enfila en vitesse ses vêtements - une pantalon noire et un chandail trois-quart rouge-, sécha ses cheveux, puis saisit son long manteau beige avant de sortir pour filer vers l'ascenseur. Elle gagna rapidement le studio de tournage où allait être filmer quelques scène où Véronica l'accueillit avec un énorme rire!

-Et bien ma grande! Que vaut vraiment ce retard?

-Mais je te l'ai dit! J'étais dans un état de paresse!

-Bon disons que je te croix... vient les auditions on commencer depuis une bonne heure!

La jolie blonde l'entraîna dans la grande salle qui servait maintenant d'audition. Jessie et Arthur s'y trouvait. Challenger lui était sans doute occupé chez lui par ses expérience en chimie... Il avait longtemps écrit des bouquins scientifique avant de se lancer dans le cinéma... où était le rapport? En fait sa femme l'avait un peu inciter le priant de faire équipe avec elle sachant qu'il était doué dans presque tout quoi qu'il fut plus homme de science qu'écrivain ou scénariste! Marguerite fit un petit signe de main quelques collègues de travail présent et prit place à côté de Véronica. 

-En une heure ils n'ont pas encore fait des sélections pour en éliminer par la suite? chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille de la blonde. 

-Non, Jessie veut absolument trouver un homme avec lequel tu ferais un malheur! 

-Très drôle!

-Mais c'est vrai! se défendit Véronica.

-Au fond c'est normal, avoua Marguerite.

-Oui, que veux-tu elle le veut compatible avec l'actrice presque principal!

Marguerite pouffa de rire, mais se reprit vite. En réalité elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation! Une longue demi-heure s'écoula encore quand son beau voisin d'en bas de son penthouse se pointa sur la "scène". Elle faillit crier: "Suivant!" mais ce n'était pas à elle de décider, puis du reste il n'avait encore rien dit! Pendant tout le long de l'audition, elle regarda la réaction de Jessie qui semblait être littéralement sous le charme de cet homme buvant presque ses paroles! Elle le détaillait même avec une sorte d'admiration! Marguerite pria une dizaine de fois "Pas lui" mais Jessie se tourna vers elle, puis alla félicité l'homme lui disant qu'il avait le rôle! 

-Mais elle n'a pas regarder les autres! se plaignit-t-elle 

-Avec raison! Tu as vu comme il est séduisant!

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je l'ai déjà rencontrer... et il m'exaspère!

-Pourquoi ça?

Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

-Peu importe...

-Dans ce cas allons faire les présentations!

Marguerite suivit encore une fois la jeune femme et elles restèrent un peu à l'écart pendant que Jessie et Arthur semblait déjà sur le contrat de leur nouvel acteur! Ils finirent par se tourner vers elles. 

-Vous! s'écria presque Roxton.

Marguerite resta impassible tant sous le regard étonné de son interlocuteur que sous les regards interrogateur des trois autres.

-Oui... il y a un problème?

-Non pas du tout, sourit-il soudainement, je ne croix pas connaître votre nom, remarqua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Marguerite le scruta un instant et serra sa main. Pendant ce court laps de temps il semblèrent seuls dans la pièce énorme se fixant dans les yeux. 

-Marguerite Krux, dit-elle finalement.

-John Roxton...

Ils remirent leurs bras le long de leurs corps en détournant les yeux tandis que Jessie affichait un sourire béant! Roxton et Véronica se présentèrent aussi, puis Jessie déclara:

-Nous commençons dans deux semaine, alors tâchez de réviser le script. 

Sur ces mots ils se dirent au revoir. Véronica et Marguerite se quittèrent dans le stationnement se promettant de faire quelque chose ensemble afin de "pratiquer". Marguerite allait rejoindre sa voiture lorsque Roxton l'interpella:

-Marguerite!

-Oui?

-Puisque nous sommes au même Hôtel, que diriez-vous si je vous raccompagnais?

-Non merci, j'ai ma voiture...

-Et alors?

-Bien quoi et alors?

-Non oubliez ça! Passez une belle fin de journée! 

-Oui vous aussi...

Roxton tourna les talons ne sachant pas ce qui avait traverser sa tête pour demander à la belle actrice de lui tenir compagnie! C'était peut-être ses yeux captivants! Il tourna la tête pour la guetter grimper dans son auto. Il reprit ses esprits distrait pour les diriger vers Danielle. Après tout, c'était elle qui aurait du occuper ses songes... Il démarra sa voiture à distance et lorsqu'il l'eut atteint, il pensa à certains projets qu'il pourrait faire avec Danielle. 

***

Marguerite arriva à l'Hôtel en pleine forme. Elle était pressée de récupérer son courrier donc une fois à la réception elle bouscula un peu une femme accoté sur le comptoir sans le vouloir, celle crut bon de s'excuser poliment:

-Pardon...

La femme pivota vers elle offusquée, ramassa son sac à main sur le comptoir et rejoignit Roxton qui entrait par les portes coulissante. Marguerite fit une grimace de répugnance en voyant le visage énamouré qu'elle arborait. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais elle avait pour cette grande brune une antipathie inexplicable. Les airs supérieur qu'elle affichait n'aidait en rien ou encore la façon dont elle se vêtait d'une robe -si on pouvait appeler cela une robe- qui laissait découvrir aux hommes tout ce qu'ils voulaient bien entrevoir! À se demander ce que Roxton trouvait d'attirant à une femme pareille! Bah... si elle se fiait au goût de Jeff pour Calista, les hommes paraissaient ensorceler par les femmes qui faisaient grimper leurs hormones par leurs décolletés. Ne perdant pas de temps elle prit gentiment les lettres qu'on lui tendait, puis alla vers l'ascenseur en un éclaire s'assurant d'être assez rapide pour ne pas avoir les deux tourtereaux transi à l'arrière! 

Une fois dans son penthouse, elle trouva Jeff en costume trois pièce très chic avec une rose à la main! Soit elle rêvait ou bien elle cauchemardait! Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il vint lui enlever son manteau pour le déposer sur la patère. Elle fut tout aussi surprise de le voir l'enlacer, avec sa rose toujours dans sa main!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle bêtement sous le choc.

Elle devait s'avouer intérieurement qu'elle le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant, mais elle n'arrivait plus à discerner l'étincelle du début. Puis du reste, que lui voulait-il? Voilà Calista l'avait largué! C'était presque logique! 

-J'essais de me faire pardonner, sourit-il

-Pourquoi?

-Pour avoir découché hier soir, Alexandre et moi avons aborder affaire vers la fin de la soirée et...

-Ça va, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.

Elle avait une terrible envie d'ajouter: "Tu ne te contente pas de ta Calista, tu me veux encore dans tes bras... deux pour le prix d'une n'est-ce pas? Ou peut-être qu'elle ne te comble pas au lit!" C'était ce genre de propos qu'elle aurait sortit sans hésiter si elle n'avait pas eu ce désir de vengeance douce qui ronge une personne petit à petit! Elle jouerait le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez. Et quand elle le quitterait, il allait s'en mordre les doigts regrettant chacune de ses petites parties de plaisir avec sa maîtresse! Comme il se penchait pour l'embrasser, elle détourna la tête en souriant sans éveiller son scepticisme. Puis, recula avec un petit air malin.

-Alors? Que fais-tu pour te racheter?

-Je t'invite à dîner...

-Ah bon! Alors laisse moi me préparer... nous sommes quand début d'après-midi...

-Oui, concéda-t-il, mais j'aimerais arriver tôt pour profiter amplement de la piste de danse...

-Oh...

«Fais-tu de la fièvre Jeff?» songea-t-elle avec sarcasme.

-Je t'attend Marguerite...

La jeune femme alla en premier lieu dans la chambre où elle sélectionna une robe presque au hasard. Peu importait puisqu'elle les aimait toutes. Elle fit néanmoins attention de ne pas en choisir une trop aguichante... Elle fila ensuite dans la salle de bain.

Elle en ressortit plus d'une demi-heure plus tard rejoignant Jeff qui lui tendit sa main avec un regard apréciateur. Si elle s'était mise à son avantage ce n'était sûrement pas pour lui plaire, mais lui faire subir ces petits sauts de culpabilités. 

Une fois arrivé, un serveur bien aimable les conduisit à leur table tirant galamment la chaise de Marguerite. C'était un restaurant chic très côtoyé à Londres pour son calme et son divertissement. Il se composait de plusieurs tables ronde disposé avec de grand espace permettant de ne pas espionner la manière de manger des autres, une magnifique terrasse à l'arrière, une piste de danse assez éloignée des table à dîner face à un orchestre de musique de style plus classique et Jazz, puis un long bar tout au fond où bien des hommes et femmes discutait en sirotant leur verre d'alcool. 

Marguerite posa les yeux dans la carte des vins afin de ne pas être confronté au visage de celui qui lui rappelait pratiquement le bon temps! Quel gâchis! Décidément, elle ne savait pas les choisir! Au moins pour celui-ci c'était l'adultère et non la violence conjugale! En effet, avec Holger Helfing c'avait été horrible! Il avait été un mari violent se souciant peu du mal qu'il provoquait autour de lui. Étant donné qu'elle avait toujours eu un caractère impulsif, elle avait vite fait de mettre les points sur les "i"! Mais lorsqu'il l'avait frappé à la faire tomber au sol presque inconsciente, elle l'avait tuer plaidant la légitime défense à Vienne. Le son de la voix de Jeff la fit sursauter quand il prononça un nom qui commençait à sonner familier à ses oreilles.

-John Roxton! 

Elle étala la carte sur la table levant les yeux vers son futur collègue de travail. Il sembla très surpris de la voir assise à la même table que Jeff!

-Jeff! comment vas-tu? demanda Roxton en serrant la main que lui présentait l'un de ses anciens amis du temps où il travaillait à la bourse... 

Il avait vite fait d'abandonner parce qu'on le veuille ou non, les travailleurs finissaient par investir leur propre argent devenant des joueurs compulsifs et finissait par tout perdre. Puis le domaine du cinéma l'intéressait davantage... Il avait tourné dans un rôle figurant et il avait eu la piqûre. Cependant, ce qui attirait maintenant son regard et ses pensés était plutôt Marguerite tandis que Danielle se présentait à Jeff. La belle actrice s'était levée découvrant une robe qui lui allait à ravir! C'était l'une de ces femmes dont la rencontre vous fouette inexplicablement d'un frisson de faiblesse frappé par sa beauté naturelle. Elle portait une robe très simple qui descendait avec élégance jusqu'à ses chevilles, laissant une entrouverture le long de sa jambe droite. Un châle de dentelle noire recouvrait ses épaules nues à l'exception de fines bretelles. Mais ce qui frappait le plus était son visage légèrement maquillé encadré de ses longs cheveux brun presque noir qu'elle avait coiffé lisse. Elle était sincèrement belle à couper le souffle! N'importe quel homme marier aurait tout aussi bien pu le remarquer aussi! Lorsqu'elle lui sourit,-un sourire contraint mais tout de même-, il faillit percer son visage admiratif à jour! 

-Hé bien... le monde est petit, déclara-t-elle

-Comment? Vous vous connaissez? demanda Danielle ramenant un peu John à la réalité. 

-Oh oui! Marguerite et moi allons jouer dans le même film... répondit Roxton.

-Sans blague! En voilà une coïncidence! Joignez-vous à nous, proposa Jeff. 

Danielle ne sembla point ravie vu les airs pincés qu'elle affichait, ce pourquoi Marguerite ne fut pas surprise de l'entendre protesté subtilement:

-Nous devons vous déranger et nous ne...

-Non, non, je vous assure! décréta Jeff, plus on est de fou plus on rit!

Ces mots conclu la discussion! Ils s'installèrent à une autre table sous l'indication d'un serveur, puis ils commandèrent du champagne. Roxton et Jeff parlèrent bourse sous l'écoute attentive de Marguerite. Son copain travaillait à la bourse depuis plus de 6 ou 7 ans... elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'y jouer beaucoup trop... bah, elle gardait toujours ses commentaires, après tout c'était ses problèmes. Elle balaya la salle du regard évitant les regards de la grande brune qui ne cessait de la fixer semblant la détailler d'un oeil menaçant ayant identifier une ennemie potentielle. Habituellement, elle aurait soutenu ses yeux dans les siens, la défiant, mais elle se sentait passive et lasse ce soir... Non... la vérité c'était que Roxton la gênait beaucoup avec la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux pers chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard! D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme aussi beau dans un complet trois pièce. Ils burent leur deuxième coupe de champagne, puis Jeff se leva prenant la main de sa compagne.

-Vient danser Marguerite...

Elle retint un soupir que Roxton perçu! Elle ne semblait pas du tout se plaire en la compagnie de son petit ami. Étrangement, il en était presque satisfait! 

Tous dansèrent une bonne partie de la soirée et la seconde après le dîner les hommes allèrent au bar laissant Danielle et Marguerite seules... Petite erreur. La jeune femme ignorait encore qu'elle allait passer à un interrogatoire. 

-Alors... vous travailler avec John?

-Oui, enfin bientôt.

-Et quand l'avez-vous rencontré? 

Marguerite haussa les épaules et un sourcil en signe d'ironie.

-Dans l'ascenseur, vous ne vous souvenez pas? Vous étiez tellement occupé que vous en avez oublié de laisser les gens passer!

Danielle sourit quasiment fière.

-Êtes-vous certaine d'être ici avec Jeff ou... continua-t-elle avant d'être coupé par Marguerite qui en avait assez.

-Arrêtez de tourner autour de pot, voulez-vous?!? Dites-moi donc ce que vous tentez d'insinuer depuis dix minutes!

Avec un regard glaciale que Marguerite ignora, Danielle leva la tête avec un air de défi.

-Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous n'alliez pas tourner autour de lui, railla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi cherchez-vous la faille? ria Marguerite, si vous voulez que je tourne autour de lui, il fallait le demander.... vous savez je suis très bonne à ce jeux! d'ici la fin de la soirée je pourrais très bien transformer votre beau visage hautain! Ce ne sont pas toutes les femmes qui ont besoin de se vêtir comme des traîner afin d'attirer les regards sur elle!

-Espèce de... rugit Danielle en levant la main pour gifler Marguerite, mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide en saisissant le poignet de sa rivale. 

Avec une voix toujours aussi calme, Marguerite déclara:

-Frappez-moi... ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois et vous allez regretter de m'avoir croiser en chemin pour le restant de vos jours! Je me sens bonne joueuse ce soir... alors vous êtes chanceuse...

Le visage de Danielle vira au rouge et l'on voyait facilement l'effort qu'elle prenait pour ne pas se lever et rattraper Marguerite pour l'égorger! 

En tout cas, la jeune actrice était maintenant certaine d'une chose: Elle détestait cette femme qui se prenait pour une autre et laissait éclater ses scènes de jalousies au grand jour! Elle ne voyait pas du tout pour quoi! John Roxton semblait, malgré ce qu'elle avait pensé en les voyant ce soir, totalement épris de sa mannequin... Elle n'allait pas vraiment provoquer Danielle... elle n'était pas aussi enfant... enfin... Elle réfléchissait quand même comment s'y prendre lorsqu'une fois arrivé à la hauteur des deux hommes, Jeff entoura son bras autour de sa taille posant son visage, dont l'haleine embrumait l'alcool. Roxton remarqua la petite détresse de Marguerite, puis voyant Danielle arrivée, il demanda à l'avis de Jeff:

-Puis-je emprunter ta Lady? 

Avec une indifférence évidente, il s'éloigna un peu de Marguerite et répondit:

-Pas trop longtemps!

La jeune femme prit la main de John lançant un derner regard vers Danielle qui bouillonnait sur place! 

-Il a passablement trop bu, s'excusa-t-elle n'ayant pas du tout envie de jouer la comédie comme elle l'avait si bien fait comprendre à Danielle qui la considérait comme sa rivale!

Ses intentions n'étaient non plus de charmer Roxton! Pour ça il lui faudrait presque un fusil pointer sur sa tempe... Bon peut-être pas... de toute façon rare était les fois où elle avait couru après un homme! Lorsqu'il posa une main sur sa taille, elle ne se laissa pas emporter par la magie du moment et engendra une conversation des plus banales.

-Pour combien de temps êtes-vous à Londres? 

-Je compte m'y installer définitivement, dit-il sans l'ombre d'un doute. 

-Mmmh... j'aime beaucoup l'Angleterre, mais pas assez pour y passer le reste de mes jours... j'ai un chalet un peu plus en campagne et ça me suffit!

-Vraiment! Vous y passer beaucoup de temps?

-Quelques moi durant l'hiver et des semaines lorsque je veux me retrouver seule avec moi-même.

-Mais... où habitez-vous? 

-Est-ce un interrogatoire?

-C'est vous qui avez commencé avec vos questions!

-Ma questions! reprit-elle

-Où est la différence? se moqua-t-il

Marguerite recula subitement après la deuxième danse. 

-Attention John Roxton, votre compagne risque de vous faire mauvaise mine une fois à la maison, plaisanta-t-elle 

En rejoignant Jeff dont l'odeur de l'alcool avait empirer, Danielle se jeta presque au cou de Roxton lorsqu'il fut devant elle.

-Jeff, commença lentement Marguerite, je croix que nous ferions mieux d'y aller!

-Bonne idée...

Ils se dirent au revoir après avoir payé l'adition! 

Une fois dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Jeff attira Marguerite contre lui.

-Tu me manque, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. 

Marguerite soupira avec tristesse en le repoussant.

-Écoute, tu es ivre, va prendre une douche...

-Non... je vais très bien, j'ai seulement besoin de toi... Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pu te toucher!

Marguerite recula contre la porte discernant peut-être à tort une lueur menaçante dans les yeux brun de Jeff. Il avait pourtant l'air sincère!

-Alors il serait temps que tu te pose des questions Jeff... Bonne nuit! rétorqua-t-elle en passant près de lui pour se diriger vers la deuxième chambre... pas question d'être dans le même lit, surtout pas dans l'état qu'il était!

*****************************************************************

Wow!!! fini se chapitre! miracle en passant j'ai presque terminé l'histoire chez moi! Je la trouve pas fameuse, mais bon! Aller un petit reviews ça me ferait plaisir!!! 


	3. Chapitre 3

__

Daphnée: merci! t'inquiète Jeff... pfff c'est un lâche... il touchera pas Marguerite il en a peur... enfin lolll Sinon oui la scène avec Danielle... fallait bien qu'il y est un petit peu de TLW dans l'air lol

merdouille.... Imaginez vous quelqu'un d'autre jouer le rôle de Jonhny Ringo autre que Malone -David- ??? Alors pas le choix de le mettre aussi acteur....... Mwahahahaha! (ça gâche un peu mes plans, mais bon!)

Chapitre 3: 

Le lendemain matin Marguerite arriva très tôt au studio... c'était la grande pagaille qui plus est! Tout le monde courait dans tout les sens vérifiant les accessoires... bref, tout le matériel pour le décors. Elle fut accueillit par Véronica qui lui pointa sans mot dire, la troisième page du journal local...

-Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle en s'interrompant vite voyant une photo d'elle et Danielle lors de leur dîner d'hier soir. La photo centrait sur elles en pleine dispute lorsqu'elle avait intercepter son poignet... Il fallait avouer que sur la photo Danielle avait l'air d'une vraie victime! La seconde tout près avait été prise pendant qu'elle dansait avec Roxton. 

-Explication? exigea la blonde avec un semi-sourire.

-Quoi? Il n'y a rien à dire... en fait une seule chose! Si je découvre le journaliste qui a osé publier ces photos, il n'en restera plus beaucoup de sa peau! Donne moi le journal que je lise ce qu'il dit!

-Non... ce n'est pas une très bonne idée! conseilla-t-elle en éloignant l'article de sa portée, dit moi plutôt les raisons qui t'ont amené à vouloir t'en prendre à la copine de notre bel acteur et pourquoi as-tu l'air autant transi dans ses bras!?!

-Je n'ai... Franchement nous dansions!

-En quel honneur?

-Jeff buvait un verre avec Danielle...

-Alors tu peux aussi m'éclaircir sur ce que tu faisais avec Danielle? Une partie de bras de fer? 

-Le sarcasme ne te va pas du tout Véronica, ironisa Marguerite, et si tu continue c'est toi qui finira tes jours avant ce reporter! 

-N'évite pas la question!

La jolie blonde savait qu'elle jouait sur un terrain dangereux en harcelant Marguerite... elle savait aussi que la brunette détestait se sentir obligée envers qui que se soit. Cela dit, c'était la même chose lorsqu'on l'étouffait dans un amoncellement de questions! 

-Elle allait me frapper, répliqua Marguerite l'avertissant du regard qu'elle ne répondait pas de bonne grâce seulement pour plaider sa cause, j'ai retenu son bras! Cette femme est vraiment insupportable, alors je lui ai rendu la monnaies de sa pièce! Je n'ai plus rien à rajouter la dessus! 

-Peut-être, mais Marguerite... sur la photo avec Roxton...

-Nous dansions, s'exaspéra-t-elle encore une fois.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est facile à voir, mais je veux dire... bon sang je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une pareille expression, et lui... il te dévore littéralement des yeux sur cette image! 

-Comment peux-tu voir ça? se défendit Marguerite lasse d'avoir à se justifier, je t'assure...

-Ton ménage avec Jeff? Il se déroule bien? 

-Véronica!!! explosa Marguerite, Depuis quand poses-tu autant de questions? D'aussi loin que je me souvienne tu as toujours garder tes commentaires! Alors pourrais-tu s'il vous plait revenir à tes habitudes! dit Marguerite avec une pointe de dérision méchante...

La jeune blonde arrêta net de parler. En effet, elle était allé trop loin et s'inquiéter à ce point pour Marguerite n'allait pas dans son quotidien... Elles étaient amies... mais elles étaient aussi trop indépendante pour se tourner totalement l'une vers l'autre... Il y avait toujours une sorte d'opposition dans leurs faits et gestes. 

-Pardon, s'excusa Marguerite, je... je t'expliquerai tout plus tard! Dit-moi donc où je pourrais me rendre utile!

La journée passa rapidement! Marguerite oublia les surdités du journal pour avoir un minimum de plaisir! À vrai dire, elle s'amusa comme une folle avec les membres de l'équipe, faisant leur connaissance et plaisantant à quelques reprises. Il était assez tard lorsqu'elle décida de demander à Roxton, -celui qu'elle avait éviter en grande partie de la journée-, à venir dans la fausse Taverne afin de "pratiquer". Ses long cheveux bouclés étaient retenus en queue de cheval, puis enleva sa veste sous la chaleur. Véronica et Malone, -le petit nouveau formant le deuxième couple principaux avec la blondinette analysait étrangement chacun de leur mouvement-, attendaient leur entré en scène... Jessie, Challenger et Arthur, voulaient voir leurs personnages principaux à l'oeuvre... Quoi que la femme de George s'intéressait de plus près au couple Roxton et Marguerite qu'elle avait hâte de voir jouer la comédie! (N/A moi faire du favoritisme............. jamais...... non.... pas du tout!) 

Marguerite prit une gorger d'eau, puis laissa son script et sa bouteille sur l'une des petites table de la Taverne prête à commencer. Ce fut John qui prononça la première phrase...

-Maylene... tu dois me faire confiance, supplia Roxton s'approchant d'une façon réellement touchante, je ne l'ai pas tué! 

Le visage de Marguerite s'était complètement métamorphosé, comme si son personnage entrait entièrement dans sa peau. Elle manifestait maintenant une détresse flagrante, ce que l'on aurait pu identifier comme étant une plainte sourde à son désarroi. 

-Mais comment puis-je en être sûre? Je ne sais plus qui croire... toi, Jack, Johnny... je ne sais plus, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Roxton fit un pas en gardant son visage sur celui de la jeune femme qui avait baissé les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas de preuve à te donner, concéda-t-il, mais regarde-moi dans les yeux, murmura-t-il d'une voix basse en lui prenant la main, et si tu vois en moi un meurtrier... dit le moi!  


Marguerite, ou plutôt Maylene leva les yeux vers lui avec un lueur, traversant ses beaux yeux gris-vert, qui vous poigne jusqu'au coeur. Comme elle allait parler, Véronica entra en scène brisant le charme presque magique qui s'était installé.

-Maylene, Roxton! Jack est en chemin!

La belle blonde n'eut pas le temps de donner plus de détail que Malone la saisit par derrière en lui pointant une arme contre la nuque.

-Vous comptiez aller où? demanda-t-il méchamment, tu sais Maylene... si tu nous avais laissé pendre cet homme tu n'aurais pas eu autant de problème! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu défis la lois! 

-Elle au moins la feint pour une bonne cause... mais toi Ringo? Tu ne t'ais jamais demandé où le meurtre de son mari pourrait te mener? 

Malone fit mine de frapper sa prisonnière, mais elle se retourna prenant l'arme contre lui. 

-Je te jure Johnny, c'est la dernière fois que tu poses la main sur moi! rugit-elle.

-Et j'espère que se sera la dernière fois que vous me ferez pleurer comme cela les enfants, bredouilla Jessie avec son mouchoir!

Marguerite et Roxton éclatèrent de rire devant au moins une trentaine de personnes qui s'étaient entasser pour les regarder jouer! 

-Vous êtes vraiment super!

Marguerite tapota amicalement le bras de John et sourit à Véronica. 

-On va faire un malheur! ria-t-elle

-N'oublier pas de venir à la soirée Lundi! précisa Challenger qui, certain le savait déjà, allait interpréter le rôle de Jack Challenger... 

C'était leur premier film et ils tentaient de faire honneur à chacun de leurs personnages leur attribuant un nom semblable aux leurs... à l'exception de Roxton... Jeremiah Roxton était une simple coïncidence! 

Marguerite récupéra sa veste et sa bouteille, puis salua le plus de monde qu'elle put avant de sortir en compagnie de Véronica qui disait au revoir à Ned... 

-Allons manger de la crème glacée, soupira Marguerite se sentant d'humeur à se confier un peu... ce qui advenait du miracle!, je te raconterai les périples de ma vie! 

L'avantage de n'être pas encore célèbre dans le monde entier étaient qu'elles pouvaient se permettre d'aller où bon leur semblaient! Le film qu'ils allaient tourner était un bon concept à petit budget! Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à gagner la première place dans les grands films de l'année, mais ils étaient certain d'avoir du plaisir. Ce qui comptait encore plus pour eux tous que leur salaire. 

Une fois dans une crémerie, Marguerite commanda un Sundae(N/A ais-je l'air de savoir comment écrire ce mot!!! ;)) tandis que Véronica dégustait déjà un cornet au double chocolat fudge! Donc, une fois assise, Marguerite se sentit plus fixé qu'à l'habitude, mais ignora son paranoïa pour se mettre dans de grandes justifications, expliquant plus en détaille la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Danielle et l'état de Jeff lors du dîner. Elle lui spécifia que Roxton ne l'intéressait pas le moins de monde...

-Je comprend mieux, avoua Véronica, mais deux personne ne se sourit pas ou ne se regarde pas comme vous le faites sur cette photo... C'est visible, il y a une étincelle quelque part. 

-Ce que tu es bornée!

-C'est ton image qui se reflète sur moi! dit-elle en évitant une grimace. 

-mmm... possible!

-Parle-moi de ta relation de couple avec Jeff...

-Il n'y a rien à dire si ce n'est qu'un échec total... ne me demande rien, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... bon je suis fatiguée, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer... Je te souhaite une bonne nuit!

***

La semaine qui suivit avant la fête fut pas mal ordinaire! Roxton appréciait davantage, même de jour en jour, la présence de Marguerite sur le plateau de tournage! Elle mettait un sourire sur bien des visages à son passage et elle jouait son rôle lors de leurs petites improvisations à la perfection! Il avait parfois du mal à revenir lui-même tant elle le mettait à l'intérieur de l'histoire! Elle riait avec lui, si ce n'était pas même s'amuser! Un vrai rayon de soleil, mais un glaçon lorsque la journée se terminait! Elle avait, si on peut dire, une double personnalité! La première était celle de la femme emplit de joie de vivre au travail et la seconde celle de la femme distante et glaciale au dehors du studio! Comme si elle voulait se protéger d'une quelconque intrusion dans sa vie privée. D'ailleurs, pour ne pas attisé sa froideur, il avait éviter de parler de la photo très claire d'elle et de Danielle... Il était parfois stupéfait de ses changements de comportement quoi qu'il commençait à s'y habituer. De son côté, son intérêt pour elle devenait plus prenant. Il ne pouvait pas se le cacher autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il aimait toujours Danielle, du moins c'est ce que son cerveau assimilait automatiquement. Toutefois une partie de lui s'était considérablement éloigner sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment. 

Il était en train de faire le nœud de sa cravate lorsqu'il s'aperçu de la disparition de sa bague fétiche à son petit doigt! Il fouilla tout les tiroirs de son bureau, les armoires et sa table de nuit sans résultat! Il décida de chercher dans celle de Danielle. À son grand soulagement, il la trouva sur une feuille de papier. Ce n'était peut-être pas de ses affaires, mais l'encre rouge et l'écriture négligée autre que la sienne attira son attention sachant que ce ne pouvait être un homme! «Danielle... Vient me rejoindre Lundi soir, je ne peux plus passer une seule nuit sans toi... J» Roxton se redressa comme un automate digérant difficilement le coups reçu en plein estomac. Danielle était en effet partie pour ce soir prétextant avoir rendez-vous avec son manager qui désirait avoir un contrat pour prendre des photos pour un magazine ici à Londres... Il avait été assez idiot pour la croire! Elle n'avait pas assez de leur vie commune! Elle avait besoin de divertissement? Merde... Il lui avait fait confiance. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il? Il comprenait très bien que cela devait être difficile pour elle de le voir toujours aussi occupé, moins présent, mais c'était impardonnable d'aller voir ailleurs, qu'elle communique au lieu de tout mettre à l'eau! C'est vrai, lui aussi commençait à regarder une autre femme, mais il n'avait pas fait la bêtise de rendre les choses plus difficile en voyant Marguerite en dehors du travail! Il avait toujours pensé qu'une vie de couple avait des hauts et des bas, mais que les "bas" ils pouvaient les surmonter en ayant une solution! 

Avec un mouvement brusque, il poussa brutalement la lampe de chevet qui s'écrasa contre le mur. C'était la sidération, la déception qui le rendait furieux, voir même triste! En soupirant, il ramassa les dégâts et sortit de la chambre de l'hôtel... Une belle fête en perspective l'attendait... quelle ironie! «Bon aller... ne va pas en faire tout un plat!» Après tout, à l'époque il n'avait jamais retirer de l'importance de ses conquêtes... Danielle en était une non? Elle avait traversé sa vie et maintenant c'était fini! C'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait n'est-ce pas? Car au fond, c'était son orgueil de mâle qui en avait prit un méchant coups! Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire quitter...

***

Marguerite allait sortir avec son sac à main lorsque le téléphone sonna. Agacée, elle se précipita sur le récepteur.

-Allô?

-Marguerite, c'est Adrienne, tu vas bien?

-Oui merci... Écoute je ne peux pas te parler longtemps je doit filer à une fête...

-Oh d'accord... que dirais-tu si je passais te voir demain dans l'après-midi?

-Pas de problème! prend soin de toi en attendant!

-Au revoir!

Marguerite raccrocha le sourire au lèvre. Rencontrer Adrienne demain s'annonçait être une très bonne nouvelle! Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se confier... Bien sûr avec Véronica, elle aurait très bien pu lui parler, mais ce n'était pas la même chose... Adrienne et elle se considérait presque comme des soeurs ayant été élevé dans le même orphelinat. C'était une amitié qui ne se brisait pas avec le temps...

Elle reprit ses affaires et cette fois sortit en route vers la salle de réception où se déroulait la fête... sans Jeff. Celui-ci avait supposément du travail jusqu'à tard dans la nuit... Lorsqu'elle fut rendu Véronica vint à sa rencontre accompagner de Ned Malone leur beau Johny Ringo! 

-Bonjour, dit-elle en dévisageant le beau blond... elle avait un pressentiment à son propos, comme s'il n'était pas homme de confiance... 

-Tu n'es pas avec Jeff? demanda Véronica

-Il a du travail...

La soirée se déroula très bien! Ils étaient tous un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool sauf Marguerite qui détestait l'alcool, cela parce que trop de chose sortait de sa bouche lorsqu'elle en buvait en trop grande quantité! Elle se retrouva en pleine conversation avec Roxton, -qu'elle venait tout juste de remarquer-, Véronica, Ned et Jessie... Ils parlèrent longtemps de bien des choses jusqu'à ce que Marguerite hallucine Calista dans la foule... Cela ne dura pas très longtemps, mais elle était convaincue de l'avoir aperçu... c'était impossible! Elle reporta son attention à Roxton qui avait une pas très jolie mine! Il ne semblait pas très lucide non plus! Bref, comme la fête arrivait à sa fin, il n'était pas prudent qu'il conduise. Jessie avait sûrement un don pour lire dans les pensés car elle l'entraîna un peu à l'écart et lui demanda:

-Tu devrais raccompagner Roxton... Il n'a pas l'air en pleine forme...

-Oui... ne t'inquiète pas, soupira-t-elle sans montrer son mécontentement. 

-Tu es un ange!

-Sûrement pas! répondit-elle en allant à la rencontre de John. 

Elle le trouva tout compte fait très bien! Ne prenant pas de chance vu les regards insistants de Jessie, elle proposa:

-John? désires-tu que je conduise pour te ramener à l'hôtel?

-Non... merci...

Elle aurait volontiers tourné les talons, mais sa bonne conscience insista:

-J'insiste...

-Parfait, allons-y! 

Elle fut surprise par le ton désinvolte qu'il employa du même fait un peu pressant! Ils sortirent à l'air pure sans l'odeur des cigarette, puis s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture de Marguerite. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte du passager, il la retint par le bras. Elle fit volte-face pour le regarder. Il arborait un air tellement désarçonné qu'elle se sentit un peu perdu! 

-Merci Marguerite...

«heu... pourquoi?» faillit-elle demander. Elle sut dès l'instant où il se penchait pour l'embrasser qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal! Elle entendit au même moment à cause du silence de la nuit un petit bruit, elle se retourna vivement vers l'endroit d'où cela provenait évitant aussi Roxton.

-Qui a-t-il? questionna John confus.

-Monte dans la voiture, ordonna-t-elle... 

Pendant qu'elle conduisait John dit d'un ton sans équivoque 

-Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôtel...

-Aller où alors? ironisa-t-elle

-Conduit moi dans un motel... 

-Qui est-ce qui conduit, maugréa-t-elle 

-Tu peux me laisser sur le bord de la route si tu veux!

-Parfait!

Marguerite qui ne blaguait pas, elle se rangea sur le bas côté. Roxton ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ce qu'elle le fasse car il regardait devant lui les voitures de derrière les dépasser... Il haussait même des sourcils!

-Alors? On se dit à demain! Tu peux toujours marcher jusqu'à ta voiture qui est hum... voyons voir... à deux ou trois heures de marche. Si tu as de la chance peut-être moins... Ou tu peux encore faire de l'auto-stop. Pour ça tu n'auras pas trop de problème vu le costume cravate que tu portes! 

-On ne t'as jamais dit que tu n'étais pas croyable! s'exclama Roxton en état d'alerte! 

-Plusieurs fois... alors?

-Bon... s'il te plait, quémanda-t-il plus gentiment cette fois, pourrais-tu me conduire à un motel?

Marguerite soupira et se remit sur la bonne voix en souriant malicieusement. Elle trouva l'indication d'un motel pas très chic, mais n'en tint pas compte. 

-Tu veux entrer un petit moment?

-non!

-Bon... bonne nuit!

Elle lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis descendit avec lui! Uniquement pour rire de sa chambre! Mais lorsqu'il paya et qu'il entra, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'esclaffer qu'il prit place sur le lit en déclarant d'un coups sec comme si il avait besoin de se libérer:

-Danielle me trompe...

Elle le regarda mettre sa tête dans ses mains accouder sur ses genoux. Si beau, si triste avec ses yeux baissés, son visage si doux! Et il se tourna vers elle. Il affichait un visage plein de rancune, une sorte de dédain.

-Comment les couples de nos jour font pour vivre ensemble jusqu'à leur 60 ans, si l'un d'eux préfère aller voir ailleurs?

«Bienvenu dans le club!» songea-t-elle avec sarcasme. 

-Je suis désolée... s'excusa-t-elle pour lui, tout les couples traversent leurs mauvaise passe, rassura-t-elle se demandant si c'était vraiment elle qui parlait!

-non... tout est voué à l'échec, mais ce qui est le plus drôle c'est que je ne ressens rien! 

-Mais...

-Non, sincèrement j'ai un peu l'impression d'être libre, en fin de compte moi et Danielle n'étions pas fait pour vivre ensemble!

«Allez Marguerite, sors d'ici maintenant!» Elle resta néanmoins assise sans rien dire jouant les psychologue ne prenant pas compte de sa nervosité qui augmentait. 

-Jeff à tellement de chance... murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle... 

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle constata qu'il la regardait avec une intensité étrange... Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il l'embrassa... Même qu'elle y répondit ignorant tout le reste...

*****************************************************************

Mwahahaha pause publicitaire! Je vais faire un suspense à la "Trapped" What really happened in that room??? :P aller je demande un petit review! 


	4. Chapitre 4

Daphnée: AHH merci!!! tu es trop gentille lol Ouais! j'adore Johnny Ringo et sa sexy phrase!... Pff amène toi avec ta brique et ton fanal j'amène mon batte de base-ball! loll Bah... la pause publicitaire interrompt pas grand chose tu vas voir Mwahahah!

Chapitre 4:

***

Marguerite entra dans son penthouse en se passant une main dans les cheveux... Jeff avait du se rendre compte de son absence hier soir... mais elle s'en fichait pas mal pour le moment. Elle avait légèrement besoin de se changer les idées et puis d'une bonne douche! On cogna soudainement à sa porte... Ne prenant pas de chance elle regarda dans l'oeillet pour découvrir le visage de Danielle en gros plan! Elle s'éloigna de la porte et dit avec force:

-Ah merde!

Elle portait ses vêtements de la veille et Roxton n'était pas rentré... quelle coïncidence. Cela paraitrait plutôt louche à la mannequin qui depuis leur rencontre ne lui faisait pas confiance... quoi que avec ce que Roxton lui avait dit... Elle aurait très bien pu ouvrir et la laisser penser ce qu'elle voulait! Mais étant donné qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à se chamailler avec cette femme, elle couru dans sa chambre où elle se dévêtit pour enfiler une robe de chambre. Trois autre coups résonnèerent et elle alla ouvrir prenant l'un de ses airs les plus endormit!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur le seuil de ma porte?

-Je cherche Roxton... comme il est assez tard j'ai pensé qu'il était venu travailler avec vous, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Non, il n'est pas ici... autre chose? demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme retenant un vrai bâillement.

-Non.

-Alors au revoir! dit-elle en fermant la porte subitement soulagée. 

Elle se précipita ensuite vers la douche. 

Deux heures plus tards Adrienne cogna à sa porte, la réceptioniste ayant été aviser de son arrivé. Marguerite ouvrit la porte et faillit sauter dans les bras de son amie, mais ne fit que s'exclamer:

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir!

-Moi aussi! J'ai beaucoup trop de question à te poser, avoua celle-ci.

-Pas maintenant. décida Marguerite, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, alors allons faire les boutiques! 

***

Roxton se réveilla ennivré par le parfum d'une femme qu'il était certain de connaître... Il avait un sacré mal de tête! Il ne parvenait qu'à discerner que quelques images floues d'hier soir... Il se souvenait seulement d'être sortit de la soirée en compagnie de Marguerite... ensuite le trou noir! Il se redressa, regarda autour de lui tentant de se remettre dans l'esprit ce qui s'était passé hier. Voyant que le côté droit du lit avait été occupé, il haussa les sourcils hébété. Il avait passé la nuit avec qui??? Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir trop bu!

***

Marguerite et Adrienne posèrent vers la fin de l'après midi leurs tonnes de sacs au bas des sofas, puis elles s'assirent épuisées. Elles avaient fait les magazins une partie de la journée sans se lasser! Elles avaient aussi trouvé la parure parfaite pour Adrienne en faisant un marché tres honorable! Pour l'instant, tandis qu'elle reprenait leur force, son amie voulait discuter... cela se voyait dans ses yeux comme si elle était préoccuper par quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Marguerite pour couper le silence.

Adrienne parut contente qu'elle pose la question, car selle sorit deux journaux pour lui présenter le premier en ouvrant la troisième page. C'était le même article qu Véronica lui avait montré avec les deux photos... Normal que cela ait attiré autant l'attention de sa meilleure amie. Comme Véronica ne lui avait pas fait lire l'articile sous chaque photo, elle en profita pour le prendre et parcourir les quelques lignes à voix haute:

__

«Marguerite Krux, belle et jeune actrice de Paris se retrouve ici à Londres... Pourquoi? Semer la pagaille? C'est probablement ce que Danielle Volhers pense à en voir l'expression de celle-ci. Cette chère Marguerite est-elle présente pour son rôle ou pour séduire John Roxton le conjoint de la jolie mannequin? Tout commence par une danse... mais où cette confrontation entre ces deux femmes mènera-t-elle ce trio?»

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire! cria-t-elle hors d'elle, pour qui est-ce que ce journaliste se prend-il? C'est publier des outrage à ma vie privé! Encore pire des mensonges de toutes pièces! Aller... passe moi le prochain!

Adrienne sembla hésiter à cause du visage dégoûté de son amie... Elle savait de quoi elle était capable lorsqu'elle avait une idée de vengeance. Alors si ce journaliste venait à dévoiler son identité, il serait soit mort ou poursuivit en justice! Ce n'était peut-être pas très grave si elle comparait les ragots qu'on raconte sur les grands acteurs, mais Marguerite avait horreur qu'on se joue d'elle! Donc ce reporter était bien mieux de garder l'icognito!

Marguerite examina la photo du second article que son amie lui tendit. Elle comprit dès lors le désarroie de son amie puisqu'elle pensait qu'elle aimait toujours avec Jeff... Alors comment expliquer cette image où John faisait mine de l'embrasser dans le stationnement près de sa voiture! Si Jeff ou Danielle voyait cette photo, ils allaient soit être soulagé ou offusqué de voir à quel point le vent tourne! Elle poursuivit sa lecture pour cette photo.

«_Plus aucun doute sur les sentiments de ces deux tourtereaux... il suffit d'un regard pour comprendre!....»_

L'article contiuait racontait un paquet de fait improuvés. Il faisait aussi allusion à chacun de leur vie séparé parlant de ses mariages! Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un petit journaliste pour la gazette local parvenait à se procurer autant d'information!

-Ça y est... tu devrais appeler la police pour les avertir que je vais faire un meurtre! 

-Bah... je n'ai pas besoin de le faire... il seront sur les lieux ne t'inquiète pas! ria Adrienne, alors? je sais que la plus part des choses dites doivent être fausse... mais dans les mensonges il y a toujours une parcelle de vérité!

Marguerite dévisagea Adrienne, puis se mit dans la grande explication des photos! Ensuite elle décida d'être honnête.

-Jeff et moi... Ça ne va pas bien du tout... il me trompe et je commence à ne plus pouvoir le sentir... J'ai l'intention de le faire payé d'une manière quelconque, tu me connais... mais bon il y a l'arrivé de Roxton... Mon nouveau collègue de travail, hier soir j'ai faillit... tu sais... enfin... tomber dans ses bras! Tu t'imagines! Je le trouve tellement... exasprérant et ce n'est pas du tout le genre d'homme qui me plait! 

-Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui?

-Non.

-C'est faux!

-Franchement! Tu ne peux rien affirmer du tout! Je sais très bien ce que je pense de lui! Puis du reste les beaux rêves d'amour comme tu les vois sont sortit de mon cerveau jusqu'au jour de ma mort!

-Je reste septique, en plus il est très séduisant!

-Oui, alors demande à sa petite amie pourquoi elle va voir un autre homme!

-Bah... tu sais parfois l'amour ça ne se contrôle pas et ce que l'on pense être un amour réciproque ne l'est pas... Ils ont possiblement fait une erreur, comme toi et Jeff... ce que que vous prenez immédiatement pour de l'amour n'est qu'en réalité une sorte de passion passagère... Tu trouveras celui qui te fera chavirer coeur et âme en temps et lieu... et ce John est sur la bonne voie je trouve!

-Arrête! tu parles comme si tu le connaissait! Moi-même je le connais à peine, alors ne vient pas me dire ce que j'éprouve pour lui!

-L'article est peut-être bidon, mais les photos non... croix-moi Marguerite... je ne t'ai jamais vue avec aucun de tes maris ou pas même dans les débuts avec Jeff, avec un visage semblant s'éloigner dans un autre monde. 

-Seigneur! Changeons de sujet, soupira-t-elle commençant à se poser intérieurement des questions! Adrienne parlait comme Véronica! Mais elles ne la connaissaient pas, si c'était ce qu'elles pensaient! Si elle semblait autant béate devant Roxton c'était parce qu'elle se forçait à ne pas l'harceler de remarque accerbe!

Elle appela l'un des maîtres de l'hôtel afin de lui demander de monter son courrier. Lorsqu'elle reçu ses enveloppe, une en particulier attira son attention, c'était une lettre d'elle ne savait trop qui! Elle la décacheta pour découvrir une seule phrase:

«Surveille tes arrières Marguerite Krux, profite du bon temps pendant que tu peux...» lit-elle

-Mon dieu c'est une menace! s'écria Adrienne. 

-Je ne sais pas... oui sans doute! Et bien je les attends, ria-t-elle ne prenant pas cette feuille au sérieux.

-Marguerite! Ne joue pas à l'audacieuse! Tu dois prendre tout cela au sérieux!

-Oui... mais qui voudrait me tuer en éliminant Helfing qui est mort! Sérieusement cela doit être une plaisenterie! 

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre! Ne joue pas avec le feu et fait attention d'accord?

-Ok...

***

Le lendemain matin Adrienne se mêlait parmi les directeurs photo, les caméramans et les surveillants pour le décor. Marguerite se força à garder ses airs impassibles devant Roxton... après tout elle ne s'était pas vraiment retrouvé dans son lit! Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher! Personne ne ferait d'histoire pour un baiser! Jessie la ramena sur terre en criant pour se faire entendre:

-Tout le monde dans les fourgonetts! 

Marguerite se dirigea en compagnie de Roxton qui la rendait mal à l'aise à force de la fixer comme il le faisait, Véronica qui bavardait avec Adrienne tentant de cacher leur conversation qui abordait comme sujet sa personne! Challenger qui restait près de sa femme, Malone le grand Johnny Ringo restait silencieux derrière Mlle Layton et Gabriel Rosh qui marchait près d'elle essayant d'attirer son attention en parlant de lui. Elle opta pour un comportement poli... Il allait jouer Martin Montgomery, son défunt mari durant certain flash back. Ils étaient tous impatient de commencer pour de bon! 

Lorsqu'ils furent à destination, ils admirèrent le magnifique travail sur le chantier du tournage! Tout était constuit en parfait Western! Bien entendu plusieurs chose était bâti pour faire façade, mais tout semblait énormément réel! Il y avait presque un vrai Ranch où des chevaux hénissaient. 

-Bon Marguerite, Roxton, George mettez vous en place dans le Ranch M&M.M. Nous allons commencer par la scène douze! décréta Jessie qui avait décidément l'esprit de la meneuse! 

La scène en question était celle où Jeremiah Roxton entrait dans la maison de Maylene se cachant de ses poursuivants... Elle se déroula sans qu'une seule fois Marguerite ou Roxton ne perdent le fil de leurs paroles. Ils étaient trop concentrer pour se tromper! Ce fut tout le contraire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fin de la journée où Véronica et Marguerite même si elles essayaient d'être sérieuse pouffait de rire pou des riens! 

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au studio il était assez tard. Adrienne et Marguerite allaient vers leurs voiture, mais John intercepta Marguerite pour lui parler et Adrienne sut qu'elle devait s'éloigner un peu. Les deux acteurs furent donc seuls.

-Qui a-t-il? demanda innocement Marguerite.

-C'est à propos d'hier soir... je n'étais pas dans mon état pourtant je n'ai bu qu'un verre et...

-Roxton, coupa-t-elle

-Non laisse-moi continuer, avec ce qui s'est passé avec Danielle, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire... alors...

-John! coupa-t-elle en l'arrêtant, tu m'as simplement dit ce que tu vivais avec Danielle et que rien n'était rose et si cela peut te rassurer il ne s'est rien passé! Tu étais bien trop ivre pour qu'il ait pu avoir quoi que se soit! 

Marguerite retint vraiment un fou rire lorsqu'elle vit le visage presque traumatisé de Roxton par cette «révélation» blessant son égaux!

-Ah bon... alors pourquoi est-ce que le côté droit était défait?

Il se garda bien de lui avouer que son parfum lui était resté collé à la peau une bonne partie de la journée à son réveille au motel. 

Marguerite ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle disait qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux! Mais elle se sentait tout de même incommodée de lui dire ce qui s'était passé pour elle par la suite. _En fait lorsqu'elle s'était détachée de son étreinte dont les carresses se faisaient plus pressante, elle lui avait dit sèchement:_

-Roxton, tu devrais te mettre au lit... sans moi! 

Il l'avait regardé incrédule et légèrement perdu. Comme si se faire repousser par une femme ne lui était pas acceptable... Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de deux minute pour qu'il se soit allonger sur le dos et ronffler devant elle... Alors au moment où elle avait eu l'idée de quitté la chambre, son esprit veillante lui avait ordonné de le mettre confortable... Elle savait autrefois ce que s'était avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain matin.._. Donc elle lui avait enlevé la majorité de ses vêtements pour ensuite mettre les couvertur sur lui. Lorsqu'elle aurait du partir, elle s'était installée sur une chaise pour le regarder dormir!_ Encore maintenant elle se demandait qu'elle sentiment avait prit le dessus pour qu'elle se captive à regarder un homme dans le plus profond des sommeils. _En tout cas elle avait fini par s'endormir sur la chaise très peu confortable! Elle s'était d'ailleurs réveillée au milieu de la nuit avec quasiment des courbatures dans le dos! Elle avait trouvé idiot de retourner à son hôtel à cette heure, elle s'était fait une place auprès de John prenant sa chemise pour pyjamas! Il n'y avait rien de trop beau! Ce fut le lendemain matin qu'elle s'était aperçu, non seulement de l'heure tardive, mais aussi de la position dans laquelle elle était placée. Elle était complètement dans les bras de Roxton sa tête reposant près de son épaule. Il l'enlaçait même de façon possesive! De quoi la faire sauter du lit! Ce qu'elle avait fait faisant très attention de ne pas déranger ses rêves. Elle avait remis ses vêtements de la veille, puis était finalement partie! _

Mais dire tout cela à John était du suicide pour son orgueuil!

-Eh! tu m'écoutes?

Elle sursauta en levant les yeux vers lui. Il attendait sa réponse.

-Réfléchit à ton réveille... en fait je ne pouvais pas retourner dans ma voiture de peur de provoquer un accident avec mes yeux qui fermaient tous seuls! Comme tu dormais à point fermé, ce n'est peu dire, je me suis permise de me faire une petite place!

-Oh... s'excusa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Et voilà, tu te sens mieux maintenant? Passe une belle fin de journée...

Sur ces mots, ne le laissant pas répondre, elle rejoignit Adrienne dans la voiture.

-Que voulait-il?

-Absolument rien... le besoin de soulager ses craintes... restes-tu ce soir? questionna-t-elle

-Je ne peux pas... William m'attend...

-Je vois... d'accord! sourit-elle

Dans l'hotel, Adrienne quitta Marguerite. Celle-ci rejoignit vite sa chambre. Jeff était là, mais il ne lui parla même pas de son absence d'hier soir, ni des photos... 

-Oh Marguerite, dit-il avant qu'elle ne file dans sa chambre, je dois aller rencontrer un gros client, je reviens ce soir, ne m'attend pas pour dîner! 

«Comme si je l'aurais fait...» songea-t-elle

-Au revoit, répondit-elle simplement en allant dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle soupira tournant son regard vers un attaché-casé qui attira son attention. C'était celui de Jeff... Curieuse de savoir quel était ses occupations ces derniers temps, elle l'ouvrit pour en sortir trois porte-folio. Elle ouvrit le moins remplit pour découvrir une ranger de chiffre indiquant... son compte en banque! Il y avait même des copis de ses derniers retrait ou dépots! Elle les feuilleta ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qu'il examinait ainsi dans ses affaires. Donc, elle continua de regarder, puis discerna la grande faille... Jeff était ruiné et il avait l'intention de la voler! En effet, il jouait depuis longtemps à la bourse selon les papier face à elle, mais il avait tout perdu récemment en misant gros sur une entreprise dont les actions avait considérablement baissé! Il y avait un second relever de compte qu'elle ne put identifier. Bon sang, il voulait lui retirer son argent dieu seul sait comment! Cependant, le pauvre aurait bien du mal... car elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Cette fois, les dés étaient lancés! 

***********************************************************************

Petit chapitre tranquille! je vous supplie de me donner un review svp! *avec des petits yeux suppliant!* 

__


	5. Chapitre 5

Mici!!! Daphnée!!!! et Youte!! pour vos reviews! 

Mon histoire est vraiment tranquille à comparer les votre! loll 

OH j'utilise tout compte fait certain spoilers... alors découvrez les... 

__

Chapitre 5:

La semaine suivante fut tranquille autant pour Marguerite que Roxton sur le plan personnel. Par contre au travail, toute l'équipe travaillaient d'arrache-pied mettant tout de même des pointes d'humour. Comme toujours Marguerite n'avait pas le même comportement en dehors du tournage, mais on avait aussi remarqué qu'elle était tendue. 

Le premier soir du week-end, vendredi, la jeune femme s'enferma dans une chambre. Jeff étant encore absent elle en profitait! Elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable, puis commença son petit jeu! Elle entra comme si de rien n'était dans les données de Jeff à la bourse et son compte en banque. Effectivement, il avait des dettes jusqu'au cou! Mais elle allait l'enterrer encore plus haut sous ses dettes! Elle parvint à acheter des actions, sous son nom, d'une compagnie visiblement sous le point de tomber en chute libre! Ensuite, elle joua avec les chiffres de son compte en banque pour transférer un bon nombre d'argent dans le sien. Elle n'allait pas le garder très longtemps, d'ailleurs elle ne voulait pas toucher à cet argent sale... Jeff s'en était prit à la mauvaise personne car elle en connaissait beaucoup dans le domaine de l'informatique...

Puisqu'elle était sur l'ordinateur, la curiosité sur ce journaliste qui écrivait sur elle l'emporta et se mit à faire des recherches... Elle resta plus de deux heures devant l'écran, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la liste des reporters pour le journal en question... Il était classé par "rubrique" donc elle chercha dans une liste d'au moins trente personnes... Elle balaya les nom du regards en s'arrêtant sur un qui attira particulièrement son attention: Edwards T Malone! C'était ce cher Johnny Ringo! Jessie avait engager un reporter! Soit elle était folle ou complètement naïve. Marguerite qui avait préparé un sale coups pour ce journaliste décida d'y aller moins fort, mais il aurait affaire à elle! 

Elle échappa un bâillement de fatigue, puis ferma l'ordi avec un sourire de satisfaction. Il n'était pas très tard... Il faisaient encore soleil, alors elle s'obligea à faire quelque chose de sa peau! Elle s'étira et sortit prenant soin d'effacer toute trace de ses transactions sur l'ordi... Elle alla au grand air pour se promener. Sur le long de la rue, elle s'arrêta devant une petite boutique de bijoux et objet antique. Elle y pénétra pour apercevoir un homme asiatique.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle... puis-je vous venir en aide? demanda-t-il avec un fort accent.

-Je regarde merci..., répondit-elle en s'avançant vers les vitrines. 

De belle chose garnissait le comptoir et elle s'en émerveillait! Un peu plus loin, il y avait un médaillon qui la captiva.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est? consulta-t-elle

Le marchand lui sourit d'un air mystérieux.

-Il y a plusieurs année, probablement au 19ieme siècle, ce médaillon était recherché par un bon nombre de voleur de bijoux ou d'objet rare... Il était autrefois séparé et a été reconstitué. Le serpent qui sait son tour jusqu'à sa queue représentait le contrôle du temps et de l'espace...

Marguerite l'examinait sans pouvoir le toucher, admirant les détailles.

-Comment l'appelait-on?

-L'ouroborus...

-Combien coût-il? 

-Il n'est pas à vendre, avoua l'homme.

-Votre prix sera le mien, insista Marguerite en posant les yeux vers l'asiatique. 

-Cet objet est une légende... je ne sais pas... pourquoi le voulez-vous?

-Il me fascine... je ne suis pas superstitieuse, mais j'aimerais l'avoir.

-D'accord...

-Merci! Quel est votre nom? 

-Xan.

-Merci Xan, sourit-elle en regardant le marchand mettre l'ouroborus dans un petit coffre de suède. 

Elle paya une petite fortune pour le petit objet, mais elle en était tellement impressionnée que cela ne la dérangea pas. Lorsqu'elle sortit elle prit le médaillon entre ses mains et traça du bout des doigts le dessus du serpent et le milieu discernant la ligne, comme s'il avait été séparé...

Tout en reprenant son chemin vers l'hôtel, elle emprunta une voie plus tranquille sur les trottoirs. C'était un cartier résidentielle. Elle allait traversé une petite rue lorsqu'une voiture passa à toute vitesse devant elle la faisant reculer de quelques mètres. Elle fronça les sourcils en la voyant freiner brusquement pour se stationner quasiment sur la chaîne de trottoir. Maudissant tout ces mauvais chauffard, elle reprit son chemin. Encore une fois, lorsqu'elle fut à la moitié de la rue, il recula l'ayant pour cible! Elle eut tout juste le temps d'enlever ses pieds dessous les roues en tapant sur le capo! 

-Non mais vous êtes malade! cria-t-elle en reculant vers l'autre côté de la rue. 

La fenêtre du chauffeur teinter se baissa, sans qu'elle ne pu l'identifier, et un silencieux pointé sur elle. Elle laissa échapper un juron bien placé tandis qu'elle s'élança dans une course folle! Elle entendit le bruit sourd d'une balle frôler un lampadaire, puis elle s'engagea dans une ruelle où elle était certaine que la voiture ne pourrait passer. Elle continua de courir lorsqu'elle fut dans un lieu plus achalandé. Elle bouscula quelques personnes avant de foncer carrément dans un homme. Pour un peu c'aurait été sa tête contre la sienne s'il aurait été plus petit! 

-Marguerite?!? questionna Roxton en posant ses deux mains contre ses épaules reculant pour croiser son regard.

-Toi! Oh, pardon...

-Tu as le diable à tes trousses? ria-t-il

-Ce n'est peu dire! Écoutes, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer

-Je vois ça!

-Pas du tout! Tu as ta voiture tout près?

-Oui, elle est de l'autre côté, pour...

-Conduit-moi vite à l'hôtel! s'il te plait, coupa-t-elle en traversant la rue.

John la suivit sans comprendre et il lui ouvrit le côté passager oubliant ce qu'il était venu acheter... Il se mit au volent.

-Aller! s'écria-t-elle

-Eh on se calme!

-Tu serais calme toi si on te tirait dessus!

-Comment?

-Démarre! 

John ne posa pas de question et mit la clé dans le contacte. L'hôtel n'étant pas loin du tout, ils y arrivèrent rapidement. Marguerite se résigna à inviter Roxton dans sa suite se fichant éperdument de Jeff quoi qu'il était pas là... et qu'elle différence il y aurait? 

Il s'assirent sur le sofa, puis John lui demanda:

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

-Je te l'ai dit! On a voulu me tirer dessus! Un homme ou peut-être même une femme... dans une voiture blanche!

-C'est complètement fou pourquoi?

-Ais-je l'air de le savoir! Oh...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'avais reçu une menace de mort, avoua-t-elle

-Et tu ne l'as pa fait analyser? On ne plaisante pas avec...

-Oui je sais... je n'ai pas besoin de sermon. 

Roxton essayait de ne pas trop manifester d'inquiétude sans vraiment y parvenir! Il ressentait en ce moment même se besoin vitale de la protéger... Et si il y avait une femme dans ce monde qui n'avait pas besoin de protecteur c'était bien Marguerite Krux!

-Je dois partir, soupira-t-il, mais Lundi je viens te prendre dans la matinée puisque Jeff part sans doute avant toi pour le travail...

-Pas question! protesta-t-elle

-Pas la peine de réfuter, je viendrai tout de même... s'il le faut je te prendrai de force!

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir! se moqua-t-elle en le suivant sur le seuil de sa porte.

Roxton s'arrêta, pivotant vers elle sous l'alerte d'un défi ou d'une provocation. Il baissa la tête vers son visage avec un petit air de séducteur. 

-Tu en es certaine?

Elle répondit,-miracle-, par un sourire bien à elle et une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses beaux grand yeux gris-vert. Sans plus résister et sans problème de conscience sur le cas de Jeff, il effleura ses lèvres d'un doux baiser presque amicale avant de s'enfuire vers l'ascenseur. 

Marguerite referma la porte en secouant la tête... 

***

Roxton entra dans sa suite, un sourire quasi-béat aux lèvres. Il déposa ses clés sur une petite table pour ensuite aller dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris de trouver Danielle sur le sofa. Cette dernière semaine, il avait agit comme si de rien n'était avec la jeune femme sans pour autant se montrer agréable. Il prenait ses distances ignorant ses geste parfois _ensorcelant_. 

-Tu vas bien John? 

-Oui... je suis seulement fatigué, j'ai eu une dure journée...

-Ah bon... viens-tu dîner à l'extérieur?

-Je n'ai pas très faim... je vais me coucher... 

-Bon d'accord!

Elle se leva prestement et sortit. Le téléphone sonna au même moment où elle refermait la porte. Roxton répondit. 

-Allô?

-John Roxton! c'est Jessie...

-Qui a-t-il Jessie?

-J'ai certaine chose à vous dire... vous savez la semaine dernière... durant la soirée?

-Oui?

-Et bien, j'ai hésiter à vous le dire, mais le punch... du moins votre verre possédait de la drogue forte...

-Comment!

-Oui, Goerge l'a remarqué en buvant dans votre verre par mégarde lorsque vous êtes parti... Il a jugé préférable de l'examiner lui-même...

-Il n'y avait que mon verre?

-Oui... et Challenger voulait vous spécifier que vous auriez pu tomber dans le coma si vous auriez bu tout le contenant. 

-Ça explique tout... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Pardon? 

-Non laissez tomber... merci beaucoup de m'avoir avertit...

Il raccrocha malgré les protestation subtile de la scénariste, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui demande de l'aide afin de découvrir son empoisonneur. 

Bien voilà qui expliquait son amnésie du matin, le soir où Marguerite avait dormit avec lui. Il sourit à l'évocation de son nom. Pauvre elle! Elle avait du remettre un homme complètement partit dans le néant à sa place! Il avait dans l'idée de l'appeler, mais se ravisa... Elle avait déjà à se préoccuper de ses problèmes que les siens ne l'aideraient pas.

***

Le lundi qui vint Roxton se réveilla plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Il fit garde de ne pas réveiller Danielle qui dormait à point fermé. Il s'habilla à la hâte, puis sortit de la chambre pour monter d'un étage. Il avait dit qu'il irait chercher Marguerite et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Lorsqu'il fut devant sa porte il cogna sans obtenir de réponse. Si elle était partie sans lui, elle allait avoir droit à quelque mot de sa part! Au troisième coups, il perdit patience et tourna la poigné afin de voir si elle était réellement partie, mais elle s'ouvrit. Curieux, il entra appelant le nom de la jeune femme. Il vérifia le grand salon se sentant imbécile s'il se faisait surprendre par Jeff... Bah... il travaillait, se répéta-t-il. Donc il prit la chance d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre à couché. Il la découvrit profondément endormie. Son coeur fit un saut réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé de tel sentiment face à Danielle... Cette tendresse qui serre jusque dans l'âme! Admirant la jeune femme, il avait l'impression qu'il était le seul à avoir droit à cette vision. Il aurait pu passer des heures à détailler chaque traits de son magnifique visage! Rien ne l'aurait justement empêcher s'il n'aurait pas vu les chiffres rouges du cadran indiquant sept heure. Il brûlait d'une soudaine envie de l'embrasser pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Mais il n'osait pas anticiper sa réaction! La secouer non plus ne serait pas une très bonne idée... Alors il sortit de la chambre avec un esprit plutôt coquin.

Marguerite se redressa brusquement sentant de l'eau glacée lui gicler la figure! Elle passa sa couverture sur son visage avec un petit cri de révolte. Elle chercha le coupable prête à lui asséner un bon crochet de droite lorsqu'elle aperçu John Roxton, debout devant elle avec son irrésistible sourire! Révoltée, elle posa ses pieds nus sur le tapis. Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, elle leva le menton vers lui. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici! Tu es cinglé! 

Elle se retenait visiblement pour ne pas le pousser!

-Je devais te réveiller...

Marguerite scruta un instant son cadran.

-Et alors? Tu n'as pas trouvé une autre façon! Je te signale qu'il y a l'invention du téléphone! Et puis du reste, comment es-tu entré?

-Par la porte, dit-il, elle n'était pas fermé à clé. 

-Vraiment! Et le verre d'eau était si nécessaire? s'irrita-t-elle

-Absolument! À vrai dire... tu es tellement imprévisible que si j'aurais eu l'audace de te secouer un peu, je me serais retrouvé au tapis, ria-t-il sachant qu'il exagérait, et si je t'aurais embrassé... ta réaction n'aurait pas été plus favorable!

Marguerite arqua un sourcil amusé.

-Tu penses?

-Tout à fait!

Sans que John n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, elle déposa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Un baiser sans passion, ni ardeur, mais elle gâcha tout de même le moment lorsqu'elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur! 

-Eh! 

-Voilà la réaction que j'aurais révélée... un homme avertit en vaut deux, maintenant sors de ma chambre!

Roxton éclata de rire en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il se retourna au dernier instant pour affirmer:

-Si tu étais heureuse avec Jeff...

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase qu'elle avança vers lui et lui ferma la porte au nez! 

*****************************************************************

Bon voilà la fin de ce chapitre... il en reste deux ou trois maximum! Courage! loll Je promet un peu d'action vers la fin! :P S'il vous plait... vous savez déjà ce que je veux 0_0 un _review_?


	6. Chapitre 6

Ah je vous aime trop les filles! merci pour vos review!!!

Tite note... C'est l'avant dernier chapitre! et j'ai fini mon histoire chez moi!!! loll 

__

Chapitre 6:

Marguerite sortit de sa chambre avec un jean et un chandail noir. 

-Bon, allons-y!

Elle s'empara de son long manteau et ils sortirent. Lorsqu'ils furent au studio, Marguerite abandonna Roxton pour chercher le fameux reporter Ned Malone! Elle fut néanmoins arrêté par Véronica.

-Où te diriges-tu comme ça?

-Trouver ton beau Johnny Ringo!

-Pourquoi?

-Ça c'est une histoire entre lui et moi! On se revoit dans dix minutes!

La brunette s'enfuit et trouva Malone entrain de réviser son script. Elle lui tapota l'épaule, s'efforçant de ne pas lui asséner une taloche derrière la tête! Il se retourna vers elle avec son petit sourire innocent. 

-Je vais être directe et honnête... si tu ne cesse pas de publier des idioties à mon sujet, je jure que Jessie sera mise au courant de tes activité hors du tournage... soit cela ou je te tue... tu peux décider! 

-Ce sont des menaces! récria-t-il

-Oui.

-Bon... je ne savais pas que ça te vexais autant! Je te dois des excuses... 

-Non. Surtout pas, elles ne seraient pas sincères! Je veux simplement pouvoir ouvrir un journal et ne pas voir mon nom à l'intérieur! C'est difficile de se faire une bonne réputation et si tu continue à foutre plein de mensonges dans...

-Je ne mens pas! se défendit-il

-C'est toi qui le dit!

-Je ne mettrai plus rien sur toi et John... ça te va?

-J'espère bien! 

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et rejoignit les autres suivit de près par le journaliste. C'était loin de ce que Marguerite Krux aurait fait, en temps normal, subir à un reporter qui s'appropriait la vie privé des gens. Mais il restait tout de même un bon acteur et presque un ami. 

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient tourner au studio dans la fausse taverne. La même qu'il avait pratiqué la dernière fois. Quoi qu'il y avait eu quelque modification apportée par Jessie. Donc, Maylene arriva ne trouvant aucun signe de vie à l'exception de Jeremiah Roxton qui l'attendait...

-Maylene! dit Roxton soulagé prenant les deux mains de la jeunes femme. Celle-ci les retira. 

-Que veux-tu? Je te l'ai dit Roxton... je ne veux plus être mêlée à tes histoires... Je ne peux pas t'aider!

-Bien sûr que si! Martin était ton mari, tu peux forcément être de mon côté! Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas tué!

-Peut-être... mais Jack est la loi et on n'y peut rien! Mon ranch est tout ce que je possède et je ne veux pas le perdre!

-C'est tout? Ils vont m'attraper et me condamné à mort et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire!

-Je...

-À moins que tu ne penses le contraire... que je sois réellement impliqué dans cette histoire, dit-il d'une voix blessée. 

-Je ne sais plus avoua-t-elle en baissant soudainement les yeux voilant la tristesse.

-Maylene... tu dois me faire confiance, supplia Roxton en s'approchant de cette même façon touchante que la première fois. 

Ils continuèrent ainsi avec la même ardeur dans leurs personnages, mais quelque chose était différent... C'était peut-être les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, la lueur ou l'étincelle dans leur yeux, mais il y avait entre eux une émotion qui passait comme une bourrasque de vent. Seule Jessie avait remarqué ce changement, les autre étant soit occupé à leur propre occupation ou trop absorbé par la scène pour en discerné plus que la comédie! Soudainement, Marguerite et John arrêtèrent de parler le temps qu'ils se fixent dans les yeux. Roxton glissa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Jessie fut totalement sous le charme! Ce baiser était tellement vrai! Elle l'avait ajouté dans le script, une semaine plutôt et elle n'était pas déçu... Certain aurait même dit qu'elle avait fait exprès... Que pouvait-elle faire? Ces deux jeunes gens avait une incroyable alchimie entre eux! 

Marguerite commençait à perdre le contrôle! Son coeur chavirait et elle savait qu'ils ne jouaient plus... La façon dont John l'entourait de ses bras, la manière dont elle répondait à son étreinte le lui prouvait! Ce fut avec un sursaut de réalité qu'elle comprit qu'il tournait toujours! Lentement, gardant son visage ancré dans son personnage, elle s'écarta de Jeremiah.

-Je sais que tu ne... commença-t-elle

Véronica et Malone entrèrent alors sur le plateau...

***

À la fin de la journée, la pluie avait décidé de s'en prendre comme toujours à la belle ville de Londres! Jessie leur avait donné à tous congé pendant une semaine. Roxton raccompagna Marguerite puisqu'elle n'avait pas sa voiture... Ils parlèrent de chose et d'autre durant le trajet... Il emprunta une route assez calme lorsque la même voiture blanche aux fenêtres teintées que Marguerite avait échappée les suivait!

-John, c'est la voiture dont je te parlais vendredi!

-Il y a plein de voiture identique... tu te trompes sans doute...

-Non!

-De toute façon nous sommes presque arrivé alors...

Roxton s'interrompit se faisant brutalement projeté contre le volant. L'auto derrière lui venait de leur foncé dedans!

-Bon sang!

John accéléra continuant tout de même d'être suivit. Ses essuies-glaces repoussaient l'eau qui tambourinait contre le par-brise...

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà? se moqua Marguerite.

-Il n'y a que toi, hein, qui peut rire dans des moments pareilles?!

Il se concentra ensuite sur la route. Ils se firent percuter une seconde fois ce qui fit déraper la porshe de John dans les ruisseaux sur le côté... l'automobile fit un tonneaux avant de s'écraser dans le fausset longeant le chemin. La tête de Marguerite frappa durement la vitre du passager tombant dans l'inconscience. Roxton frotta sa nuque endolorie, puis se tourna vers Marguerite. La voiture penchait légèrement sur le côté. Son visage changea de couleur lorsqu'il vu la jeune femme gisant sur le siège sans parler! Il se détacha promptement et fit garde de ne pas trop tomber dans la direction de Marguerite. Il glissa une main sur son front dégageant ses long cheveux qui cachait sa figure. Il discernait une petite coupure à la tempe droite. Il la détacha, ouvrit sa portière, puis saisit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Quelle chance qu'il pleuve ainsi! Il s'éloigna un peu de la voiture et déposa Marguerite sur les petite roches au bord de la route. Il l'allongea mettant sa tête sur son manteau et prit son cellulaire pour téléphoner au urgence. Enfin, quand la police vint à leur secours suivit d'une ambulance. Dans celle-ci, Roxton fit sa déposition sur l'accident... malheureusement, il n'avait pas noté la plaque d'immatriculation et la police ne pouvait rien faire... 

Marguerite se réveilla durant le trajet. Elle fit mine de se redresser, mais l'infirmier et Roxton l'en empêchèrent.

-Je vais bien... se défendit-elle en fixant Roxton comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, vous n'auriez pas de l'aspirine?

Roxton sourit, tandis que l'ambulancier lui répondit:

-Il vaut mieux vous amener à l'hôpital afin de vous examiner...

-Mais je me sens bien... et si vous pourriez me laisser me lever, je vous le prouverait! 

-Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger... 

Marguerite soupira en guise de réponse, puis tourna la tête vers Roxton.

-Je te l'avais dit... ils veulent me tuer! Je ne sais pas encore qui, mais bon...

-Je te croix... mais j'avais oublié de te dire... tu sais à la soirée de Jessie... et bien on avait mit dans mon verre suffisament de drogue pour me tuer, toutefois puisque j'avais bu qu'une ou deux gorger ça m'a rendu un peu perdu... 

-Vraiment? Mais alors pourquoi en voudrait-on à notre vie?

-Je ne sais pas...

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation, car l'ambulance arriva à l'hôpital. Les docteurs leur firent passer quelque test courant et vérifia si tout était en ordre. Ils sortirent donc en même temps, mais le seul hic c'est qu'il n'avait plus de voiture.

-Appelons un taxi jusqu'à notre hôtel, mais je refuse d'y passer la nuit... alors si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi à mon chalet, proposa-t-elle sur un coup de tête. 

-Ok... mais Jeff?

-Quoi Jeff? Ah... hum... Il travail le reste de la semaine lui, il ne s'en fera pas pour moi.

-Parfait, je te suis!

***

Marguerite sortit de sa voiture pour respirer l'air frais de la nature. La pluie avait cessé, mais il y avait toujours cette odeur humide qui emplissait ce petit coin de campagne. Elle adorait cet endroit. Elle ne s'y était presque jamais réfugié en compagnie d'une autre personne qu'elle-même! Il lui avait fallu un petit peu de courage afin d'inviter Roxton à envahir son petit univers. La nature, voilà qui faisait oublier ses ennuis. Elle grimpa sur le petit pallier de bois, puis elle ouvrit la porte qui grinça un peu. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais elle s'isolait la majorité de temps seul... Alors Roxton devrait faire avec! C'est-à-dire le canapé pour lui toute la semaine! Elle sortit un instant dehors pour en revenir avec trois bûche. Ensuite, elle défit leur sac de provision dans la cuisine et mit le tout dans le frigo et les armoires. Roxton avait transporter leur sac de vêtements. Elle chargea son téléphone cellulaire avant de se tourner vers John qui la regardait depuis un bon quart d'heure. 

-Quoi? s'impatienta-t-elle, va faire un feu au lieu de me dévisager! 

-Je ne te dévisage pas... je te trouve seulement belle, dit-il avec une telle sincérité que Marguerite en resta figée. 

Elle le regarda tourner les talons toujours sous le choc. Elle se reprit en main et commença le dîner...

Lorsqu'ils furent à table, ils mangèrent en silence tout les deux plongé dans leurs propres réflexions. Ce fut John qui coupa la tranquillité en demandant:

-Tu devrais peut-être appeler Jeff... après tout vous êtes ensemble et...

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec Jeff lui! Cela faisait deux fois qu'il évoquait ce nom! Et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'entendre lui faire la morale, alors elle avoua:

-Non... je me trouve dans la même situation que toi... trahie et bernée! Moi et Jeff il y a des lustres que nous nous évitons! Je ne sais plus si nous serions capable de cohabiter ensemble pendant plus de trois heure sans sortir de l'hôtel!

-Je suis désolé.

-Bah... tu n'as pas à l'être! C'est pour ton ami que tu le devrais l'être! Tu n'as pas idée de comment il va en voir de toute les couleurs! 

-Je vois! 

-Bon, je n'ai pas envie de rassasier nos grande erreurs de nos vie, alors moi je vais faire une petite promenade dans les bois.

-Je t'accompagne!

Ils sortirent par la petite porte de derrière pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Le chat des oiseaux manifestait l'annonce d'une nuit agitée! Roxton et Marguerite marchèrent sans rien dire, se contentant de la présence de l'autre. Les oiseaux parlaient déjà assez pour eux tandis que les arbres dansaient sous le vent. Pour la première fois en trois ans, la jeune femme se sentait bien. Pas du à la présence de John, mais seulement parce qu'elle était bien avec elle-même! Le tonnerre gronda annonçant le signal du départ! Ils s'étaient visiblement beaucoup éloignés du chalet et par mal chance la pluie les trempèrent. Roxton s'empara de la main de Marguerite qui riait à les voir ainsi sous la pluie, et l'incita à courir. Ils entrèrent dans le chalet avec le fou rire et entièrement mouillés! Marguerite s'enferma dans la salle de bain où elle se vêtit convenablement. Elle laissa la salle de bain à John pendant qu'elle alla s'asseoir devant la cheminer entourée d'une couverture. Les flammes dansaient devant ses yeux en crépitant sur le bois. Captivée, elle n'entendit pas John revenir et se mettre près d'elle sur le tapis de fourrure. 

-Tu ne croix pas qu'il faudrait entreprendre des démarches afin de savoir qui à tenter de te tuer?

-Non... ça ne servira à rien, répondit sérieusement la jeune femme, je vais attendre qu'ils viennent à moi et j'ai les piègerai!

-Tu sembles sûre de toi, mais tu ignores à qui tu as affaire.

-C'est vrai... mais sérieusement cela me passe dix mille fois par dessus la tête! 

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme aussi bornée! s'exaspéra-t-il en riant, tu ne lâche jamais une idée que tu tiens en tête!

-Tu n'as rien vu pourtant! Bon je vais dormir, il a des draps propre dans le garde-robe du passage et hum... le canapé est plutôt confortable!

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais il posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Restes un peu... parles-moi de toi, sourit-il malignement 

Marguerite haussa les sourcils.

-Il n'y a rien à entendre...

Il la regarda ignorant sa remarque. Il attendait toujours sa réponse. 

-Eh bien... je suis orpheline, je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère, mais je m'en suis très bien tirée sans... Lorsque j'ai eu l'âge de me prendre en main, j'ai vécu dans une petit appartement à Paris où j'ai cohabité avec ma meilleure amie Adrienne... J'ai suivit mes études dans le cinéma. Mon professeur disait que j'avait un talent fou pour faire apparaître tout les sentiments que je désirais sur mon visage... donc j'ai fait plusieurs audition... Je me suis marié trois fois et entre temps j'ai tourné dans une télé série en France et me voilà!

Elle avait décidé de lui faire un petit résumé de sa vie. De toute façon il l'aurait apprit n'importe où ou dans les journaux.

-Trois maris! Et aucun d'eux n'a su te clouer au même endroit!?!

-Non, dit-elle commençant à ne pas apprécier la tournure que prenait la conversation, ce n'est pas ça... aucun d'eux ne valait la peine que je reste... 

-Pourquoi?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, trancha-t-elle. 

Il fallait un homme stupide pour laisser Marguerite partir loin de lui... D'accord, elle n'était pas la femme parfaite, loin de là, il était d'ailleurs assez difficile de l'approcher lorsqu'on ne se comptait pas parmi son cercle d'amis, mais il y avait en elle une flamme au fond de ses yeux ensorcelante et cette joie de vivre avec l'espièglerie lorsqu'elle se montrait sous son vrai jour. 

-Si tu veux mon avis, ils ont tous fait la plus grande erreur de leur vie en te laissant partir! 

-Vraiment? Je n'en serais pas si certain si j'étais toi, ria-t-elle, mais les trois le méritait... et toi? Racontes-moi ta vie au point où nous en sommes rendus! 

-J'ai vécu à Avebury lorsque j'étais jeune, par la suite j'ai travaillé dans les affaires... puis à la bourse et j'ai voyagé toute ma vie... je ne me suis jamais marié et je parle encore à ma mère. Mon frère aîné est mort et mon père l'a suivit peu après...

-Je suis désolée, fit-elle sachant que l'heure des condoléances étaient passé depuis longtemps, bonne nuit John, murmura-t-elle en se levant passant par la salle de bain où elle se doucha et en ressortit pour se précipiter dans son lit. 

***

(N/A... version pour vous en bas... moi j'en ai une différente chez moi... *Regard pervers!* lolll)

Marguerite se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, comme si son cerveau refusait de sombrer dans la phase du sommeil! Elle ne savait pas si c'était le manque de fatigue ou l'image de Roxton qui venait s'infiltrer dans sa tête lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux! Elle repoussa rageusement les draps pour poser ses pieds nus sur le plancher de bois un peu froid. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour traverser le salon. Elle se retint de ne pas jeter un coup d'oeil à l'homme qui lui faisait faire de l'insomnie! Une fois dans la cuisine elle se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle vida en deux gorger. Elle le déposa, puis resta un long moment debout devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur les arbres qui se balançaient sous la brise. Elle ne sut trop comment, mais Roxton se trouva derrière elle avec ses mains qui l'enlacèrent. Elle ne parla pas et ne se retourna pas. Elle aimait le contacte de ses bras autour d'elle et son esprit peut-être endormit ne trouvait pas la force de le remettre à sa place... Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle contre son cou et ses lèvres la toucher.

-J'avais envie de faire cela toute la soirée... murmura-t-il avec la voix un peu rauque en s'écartant. 

Marguerite faillit faire la bêtise de demander pour quelle raison il la libérait! Voilà qu'elle devenait folle! Elle se retourna vers lui et c'est fou comme elle ne bougea pas hypnotisée par son regard posé sur elle. Ils auraient du parler tandis qu'ils se fixaient ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux pour briser l'attirance fulgurante qui s'était installé autour de leurs corps. Cependant, ils ne parlèrent pas, les mots n'avaient plus leur place! Roxton hésita, mais pas assez longtemps faut croire, car il entoura de ses bras la taille de la jeune femme, puis s'empara de ses lèvres d'un réel baiser. Il la serra davantage lorsqu'elle répondit à son étreinte. Il voulait l'avoir à lui toute une nuit ou même toute une vie! Il savait qu'à partir de cet instant il ne voudrait plus la laisser partir, du moins loin de lui. Il se rendait compte ce qu'était vraiment le sens du mot amour... Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'une femme à ce point, de l'aimer avec son âme en entier! 

Le coeur de Marguerite battait la chamade sachant que celui de John suivait son rythme. Elle était carrément troublée par la manière dont il la gardait près de lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'esquive. Mais elle ne reculerait pas. Pour les rares fois de sa vie, elle avait besoin de se perdre dans cette passion qui vous grise jusqu'au petit matin... 

*****************************************************************

Un petit review? et je vous mets illico le next chapter qui est le dernier! 

__


	7. Chapitre 7

pas capable d'attendre... plus vite je fini plus vite je vais me concentré sur mes deux autres fan fic... ou trois... lol

__

Chapitre 7:

Il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi lorsque Marguerite ouvrit paresseusement les yeux en s'étirant avec la grâce d'un félin. Si elle avait été un chat, elle aurait volontier ronronné. John la tenait avec possessivement contre lui sous les couvertures du lit. Il était diablement beau ainsi endormit. Elle embrassa sa joue, comme pour le remercier d'être aussi heureuse ce matin... Il se réveilla quelques minutes après elle. En ouvrant les yeux son premier geste fut de passer une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. 

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il d'une voix endormit. 

Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il embrassait son front.

-Sais-tu ce qui serait bien? interrogea-t-il l'air de rien.

-Mmh?

-Dormir le reste de l'après-midi...

-Dormir? railla-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Le téléphone vint couper le cours de leur pensés... Pourquoi diable avait-elle un téléphone ici? Elle se retourna vers la table de chevet où reposait le satané combiné. Elle aurait bien aimé couper la ligne... mais les seules personnes qui connaissait son numéro à son chalet était Adrienne et Véronica. Tout de même frustrée, elle décrocha:

-Vous êtes bien au chalet de Marguerite Krux, je suis occupée pour le moment veuillez...

-Marguerite? Je t'ai cherché partout! s'exclama Jeff au bout du fil! 

-Jeff... maugréa-t-elle visiblement déçu d'entendre sa voix. 

-Mon dieu, surtout ne montre pas ton enthousiasme!

-Que veux-tu?

-Savoir ce qui se passe! Tu semble m'éviter depuis... depuis que tu as travailler pour Jessie...

-Exactement! Écoutes... j'en avais assez de jouer la figurante... maintenant je me repose dans mon chalet afin de... réfléchir à nous... quoi qu'il n'y en a plus vraiment!

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend!

-Rien... bon maintenant que tu sais où je suis tu te sens soulagé?

-Ouais, grogna-t-il, je t'appelais aussi pour te faire un message de la part de Jessie.

-Jessie? Je suis en vacance...

-Oui et bien elle demandait tout de même à ce que tu vienne ce soir au studio. Elle a besoin de souligner certaine chose avec vous tous, disait-elle... 

-Bon d'accord... au revoir...

-Attend!

-Quoi?!?

-Tu n'aurais pas entendu parler d'une personne qui fraude les comptes en banques?

Marguerite faillit s'étrangler de rire... Pauvre Jeff à l'heur qu'il était il n'avait en effet plus un sous! Et des dettes à n'en plus finir!

-Non... bye, bye!

Sur ce, elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Roxton qui la regardait à la dérobée. 

-Désolée de gâcher tes plan, ria-t-elle en le voyant se rapprocher pour la serrer près de lui, mais il faut se lever maintenant! Jessie désire nous voir... 

-Elle tombe vraiment mal... 

-Peut-être... aller! dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ils se levèrent, puis s'activèrent à faire le déjeuné tout en faisant un peu de ménages... Roxton ne cessa pas une seconde de taquiner la jeune femme qui tentait de garder un minimum de sérieux... Faire la cuisine n'avait jamais été son point fort... hier soir ils avaient mangé de la salade ce qui était le maximum de ses compétences... mais aujourd'hui... Bref, il ria bien d'elle! 

Marguerite essaya de ne pas lui laisser à ses idées telle qu'une relation de couple avec elle! Lorsqu'elle s'en serait sortit avec Jeff, elle allait se donner du recule... Pas question de tomber dans le panneau à cause de ses beaux yeux de séducteur et son sourire espiègle! Roxton semblait lire dans ses pensés, car il prit sa main lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de sortir pour grimper dans la voiture...

-Marguerite? Je sais que cela peut te paraître fou... mais je t'aime... 

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et évita son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas dire quoi que ce soit... Elle l'avait dit à Adrienne; elle ne croyait plus en ces mots qui ne veulent rien dire. Elle était ainsi... Lorsqu'elle cessait une fois d'aimer... c'était pour très longtemps, voir toujours! Puis du reste, c'est facile de dire à la personne avec laquelle tu viens de passer la nuit: je t'aime! Elle essaya néanmoins d'ébaucher un sourire en prenant place sur son siège. Sans mots, ils prirent la route... La pluie et le tonnerre grondèrent peu après leur départ. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas s'installer à Londres... Elle aimait le soleil et la chaleur. Ici, la moitié de l'année se couvrait par des nuages gris! Ils arrivèrent au studio une heure et demi plus tard... À leur étonnement il n'y avait aucune voiture de stationnée. 

-C'est étrange... Jessie à pourtant fait venir tout le monde non?

Sa propre voiture n'y était pas, remarqua Marguerite.

-Peut-être que nous nous sommes trompés... tu as du mal interpréter ce que Jeff t'as dit...

-Non... allons voir.

Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers l'entré pour ne pas rester trop longtemps sous la pluie. La porte n'était pas fermé à clé, alors ils entrèrent. Le studio était complètement plongé dans la noirceur. 

-Il n'y a personne Marguerite, partons.

-Ok.

Ils firent demi-tour pour découvrir qu'ils étaient piégés! 

-La porte est fermé de l'extérieur! s'exclama Marguerite

-C'est ridicule... qui voudrait nous enfermer dans le... 

-Chut! coupa-t-elle en se tournant brusquement où elle avait perçu des pas, Jessie? appela-t-elle. 

Rien. Que le silence lui répondit. John prit instinctivement la main de la jeune femme pendant qu'ils avancèrent. Soudainement, de forte projection de lumière envahirent la grande salle. Marguerite sursauta sentant une main saisir brutalement ses cheveux, la ramenant à l'arrière. Sa main se détacha de celle de John tandis que celui-ci se faisait asséner un coup sur la nuque!

-John! s'écria-t-elle constatant avec horreur l'agresseur.

Elle poussa un petit gémissement de rage, voulant se libérer de l'emprise d'une femme.

-Jeff! cria-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais? tu as perdu la tête?!? Dit à ta garce de me lâcher! 

La femme dont elle n'avait pas encore identifié le visage l'attira durement par l'arrière. Jeff attachait pendant ce temps les poignets et les chevilles de Roxton. 

-C'est à mon tour d'être bonne joueuse ce soir, ironisa la voix de Danielle.

-Vous! pouffa Marguerite sous l'incompréhension de Jeff et de la concernée, où est passé ta Calista?

Son ex-petit ami afficha un sourire menaçant qui lui glaça involontairement le sang. Il s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux la détaillant de la tête au pied.

-Tu sais ma belle... Cette chère Calista était uniquement là pour t'induire en erreur. J'ai bénéficié de ses services afin qu'elle t'élimine... Mon petit problème c'est que tu es parvenue à l'éviter dans les cartiers de Londres et tu en es sortie intacte hier soir. Puis ma tentative de tuer John... enfin celle de Calista, n'a pas guerre mieux fonctionner! L'idiot avait décidé de ne pas boire ce soir-là! 

Alors Marguerite n'avait pas rêvé! Elle avait bien vu Calista à la fête de Challenger et Jessie! 

-Donc, continua-t-il, vaut mieux être servit par soi-même! Mais voilà que hier soir, j'ai voulu retirer de l'argent pour me rendre compte que je n'avais plus un centime de dollars et encore pire... j'ai reçu des appels de la bourse disant qu'ils allaient saisir si je ne remboursait pas ce que je leur devais!

Jeff fit signe à Marguerite de tirer Marguerite vers une chaise de la fausse taverne où était installé sur la table, un ordinateur portable. Il s'occupa de faire asseoir la jeune femme en sortant une arme qu'il pointa sur sa tempe. 

-Vois-tu Marguerite... au début je voulais te tuer afin d'hériter de tes biens, ainsi que ceux de Roxton pour Danielle, mais tu as gâché mes plans lorsque j'ai vu que tu avais déjà passé par le notaire pour rédiger un testament! Tu prévoyais mourir jeune? méprisa-t-il

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle, mais on ne sait jamais avec quel genre de fou on peut avoir à faire dans la vie! 

Il ignora sa remarque et poursuivit:

-Lorsque moi et Danielle avons vu ce que tu pouvais faire par ordi, nous avons tout de suite établit ce plan; tu vas immédiatement transférer ton argent jusque dans mon compte et la même chose pour celui de John à celui de Danielle!

Marguerite se souvint du troisième relevé de compte qu'elle avait trouvé...

-T'es complètement malade! À quoi est-ce que cela servira? Elle est déjà suffisament riche pour te faire vivre! 

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses... 

Le regard de Marguerite affichait un tel dédain que Danielle s'éloigna d'un pas. Si des yeux avaient pu tuer, Jeff serait à ce moment même agonie! Pendant tout ce temps cette chère Danielle avait prétexté être jalouse... quelle ironie! S'ils s'étaient retrouvé au même restaurant il y a quelques semaines ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard!

-Agis Marguerite! Transfère l'argent!

-Mais tu rêve! se moqua-t-elle 

-Non! Vas-y! rugit-il méchamment en posant davantage le revolver contre sa tempe. 

-Non... appuie sur la gâchette, j'insiste!

-Ce que tu es bornée!

Il posa son doigt plus fort sur la gâchette, mais n'appuya pas.

-Tu attends quoi? Non seulement tu n'auras pas mon argent, mais tu vas être salit pour une histoire de meurtre!

-Tu préfère mourir que de perdre ton argent? demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Tu n'y es pas Jeff.... je préfère mourir que de savoir un pourri comme toi se prélasser au soleil avec sa mannequin sous mes frais!

Ce fut sûrement la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Jeff, car il la frappa du revers de la main la mâchoire de Marguerite. Celle-ci ne réagis pas, elle resta imperturbable... Seul son regard aurait pu faire fuire n'importe quelle personne... Comment allait-elle sortir d'ici? Et Roxton qui était dans l'inconscience, ce n'étaot vraiment pas le moment! Sans plus attendre, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout! Elle se leva nonchalamment et lui donna un bon coup là où ça fait mal! L'arme tomba contre le sol tandis que Danielle venait vers elle prête à la frapper... 

Pendant ce temps, John cherchait prestement son cellulaire dans la poche intérieur de son manteau. Il était arrivé à défaire ses liens. C'était un bon début! Puis il avait entendu l'histoire de Jeff... Il se souvint du mot trouvé dans sa table de chevet... avec pour signature _J_... Il ne fallait pourtant pas être très perspicace pour faire le lien, mais comment aurait-il pu se douter que son ex-copine prenait du bon temps avec le copain de la femme qu'il était maintenant certain d'aimer? Il savait maintenant quand l'échange c'était fait... À la soirée au restaurant lorsqu'ils s'étaient serrés la main... Enfin, il rejoignit la police. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, on avait le temps de mourir avant d'être secouru! Il expliqua rapidement la situation à un agent, puis raccrocha pour retrouver Marguerite... C'était trop silencieux! 

La jeune femme fut assez fière lorsqu'elle parvint à mettre Danielle au tapis (N/A Mwahahahah) Elle entendit des pas et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Roxton debout devant elle.

-Ils sont littéralement cinglés! 

-J'ai remarqué, sourit John en enlaçant la jeune femme pour lui donner un baiser sur le front. 

-Poussez-vous! cria tout à coup Jeff les faisant sursauter.

Marguerite et John s'écartèrent scrutant Jeff en haussant les sourcils. Celui-ci pointait son arme vers eux et il poussa férocement l'ordinateur qui s'écrasa au sol avec un dur vacarme. 

-Tu as ruiné ma vie Marguerite! Au point où j'en suis rendu tu peux bien mourir! 

John se posa un peu plus devant la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait la protéger. 

-Ah, toi fiche le camps! hurla Jeff en appuyant sur la gâchette, son visage virant au rouge! 

Marguerite paniqua en voyant Roxton reculer sur elle. Elle du s'accroupir au sol pour le tenir dans ses bras. La gorge serrée, elle leva les yeux vers Jeff qui était devenu complètement livide, comme s'il avait repris ses esprits, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Je... mon dieu... fut les derniers mots qu'il prononça en tournant l'arme contre lui. 

Marguerite baissa la tête vers John lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit du corps de Jeff s'effondrer. Il venait de se tuer... Cependant, elle était trop occupé à tenter de stopper le sang qui s'écoulait du côté de la hanche de Roxton. Ce sont dans des moments comme ceux-ci qu'on réalise à quel point une personne compte pour nous... 

-Oh non John... je t'en prit reste avec moi... Je t'aime aussi tu sais! récria-t-elle

Elle allait lui en vouloir d'avoir sourit à ce moment.

-Seulement pour ça... je croix que ça vaut la peine de tenir le coups. 

Elle le serra plus contre elle, puis déclara:

-Ne bouge pas, je vais appeler l'ambulance... 

-Non ça va... ils sont en route...

-Bon sang, mais c'est long!!!

Comme si on l'avait entendu la police entra en courant vers eux. L'un des agents les questionna en voyant Jeff mort et Roxton blessé.

-Que s'est-il passé ici?

-On faisait la fête! ironisa Marguerite ne détachant pas ses yeux de John. 

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers lui, le déposant sur une civière. Marguerite les suivit ignorant les ambulancier qui voulait l'examiner! Ce n'était pas elle qui était agonie!!! Ils embarquèrent Danielle dans une voiture de police... Il y aurait sans doute une parution au tribunal.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, elle n'eut pas le droit d'entrer au Urgence. Elle avait beau insister, faire les yeux doux... Ils la firent attendre dans la salle! Une demi-heure plus tard Véronica et Malone arrivèrent main dans la main. Wow, les nouvelles allaient vite! 

-Marguerite, est-ce que tu vas bien? demanda la jeune blonde en prenant une place près d'elle. 

-Oui... enfin... il a reçu une balle...

-Qui? Jeff?

-Non! lui il est mort... Roxton!

-Oh mon dieu! Jeff est mort!

-Mais on s'en fou de lui! C'est lui qui a tout provoqué! Et Roxton est sous l'article de la mort à cause de Jeff justement! 

-Oh! Mais c'est horrible!!! Il va s'en sortir?

-Je ne sais pas! 

Véronica voyait très bien dans les yeux de son amie à quel point elle était bouleversée... Elle aimait John et cela en crevait les yeux! Elle garda ses questions pour plus tard puisqu'elle aussi s'en faisait pour Roxton. 

Une autre demi-heure plus tard passa et une infirmière daigna se montrer le bout du nez pour enfin leur annoncer:

-John Roxton se porte à merveille... Il devrait pouvoir quitter demain matin! 

Marguerite retint ses impulsion pour ne pas sauter de joie! Elle se contenta de sourire et fit mine de se lever pour traverser les urgences, mais l'infirmière l'arrêta.

-Hum... vous devrez revenir demain... Il a besoin de repos. 

La jolie blonde retint son fou rire en voyant le visage de Marguerite, comme si la terre venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds!

-Bon... très bien... soupira-t-elle en rejoignant Malone et Véronica.

***

Le lendemain matin, Marguerite fut à l'hôpital très tôt! Lorsqu'elle arriva Roxton signait un papier prêt à sortir. Il sembla sentir sa présence puisqu'il se tourna vers elle avec un irrésistible sourire. Elle du faire un effort pour ne pas courir vers lui! Elle lui sauta presque au cou, mais se contenta de rester dans ses brasé 

-Ne refait plus jamais ça! reprocha-t-elle, tu m'as fait l'une de ses peurs! 

-Je m'en suis douté lorsque l'infirmière est venue me dire qu'une femme faisait les cents pas devant les urgences! 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis rétorqua:

-Qui te dis que c'était bien moi?

Roxton recula mi-sérieux, mi-taquin.

-Dommage... maintenant il va falloir que je trouve celle qui s'est inquiéter pour moi! 

Elle secoua la tête exaspérée, mais comblée! C'est fou comme ses résolutions s'étaient volatilisées! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'ils rentrent ensemble... peu lui importait si leur relation ne durerait pas plus d'un an!

-Tu sais ce qui serait bien à la place? 

-Non quoi?

-Que tu te taises et que tu m'embrasses...

Roxton ébaucha un sourire en coin s'approchant du visage de la jeune femme à quelques centimètres...

-mmh laisse-moi y réfléchir...

-Pas trop longtemps d'accord? murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il effleurait ses lèvres d'un léger baiser comme pour avoir un avant goût. 

-Ok, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant cette fois plus longuement. 

Il y eut quelques regards révoltés en leur direction, d'autres attendrit et non loin d'eux des reniflements... 

Marguerite et Roxton se tournèrent en même temps pour voir d'où cela provenait et c'était Jessie qui essuyait ses larmes d'un mouchoir. Elle était en compagnie de Véronica et Malone. 

-C'est encore plus romantique que dans mes téléromans! renifla-t-elle 

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à l'exception de Jessie qui versait de petite larmes... Cette femme avait en quelque sorte accomplit de petits miracles. Elle avait réunit Marguerite et Roxton lorsqu'elle avait discerné cette attirance presque sauvage qui les habitaient et avait fait de même pour Ned et Véronica... Parce que si elle aurait écouté sa tête jamais elle n'aurait engager Malone sachant qu'il était reporter!

Roxton prit la main de Marguerite et entoura Jessie de son bras libre. Malone entourait déjà la taille de Véronica, puis ils sortirent sous les regards amusés des employés! 

*****************************************************************

*Roulement de tambour* FIN 

un ti review? 

__


End file.
